When You Were Young: An X Men Story
by Prosati
Summary: This is an attempt at trying to create a worthwhile X-Men fan-fiction based on the movies. Amoung the obvious X-Men adventures, this is a story about a love triangle between yourself, Wolverine, Gambit, and Nightcrawler.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters other then Anne. They are property of Marvel comics and 20th Century Fox.**

*******IMPORTANT NOTE: Just a few rules. In this story it is assumed that you are about 24 years of age. You have mutant powers that enable you to kill people right on the spot (more information will be given as the story progresses). Also, I know that there are a few die hard X-men fans out there who are going to be pretty hard ass in terms of how the characters should be written and their background story's and such; I would like everyone to know that I myself am a pretty hard core X-men fanatic as well. I love anything to do with the X-men and I have been waiting on the perfect time to think up and release a story like this one for a long while. I know the characters and I know their backgrounds. I am basing this particular one off of the current X-men films that have been released from 2000- 2009. This means when you read this you should likely be thinking about the Huge Jackman version- NOT the old Marvel- Wolverine in yellow spandex version). This tale revolves around your torn romance between Logan (Wolverine), Remy Lebeau (Gambit), and Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler). In this version Gambit has already joined the X-Men and is unanimously disliked by many of the team due to his history in thievery. In this story all the mutants are still alive. (Anyone who is watching this story would benefit from watching all four of the X-men installments, this includes Wolverine Origins).**

**Note: The short Prologue of this story begins in the third person narrative (once you get through the Prologue, youwill understand why it was written like this.) Once the prologue is over and the Chapters begin it goes back to my usual writing style which is the Second Person Narrative (also known as the "You" view).**

The hooded figure rounded the corner and entered the deserted ally way alone, his steps echoing through what seemed like the whole city. The cities sirens songs of car horns, and gun shots bounced off his ears lightly as he further submerged himself into the dark passageway.

"You're late." A voice called, descending quickly from a top the towering buildings.

The hooded figure stopped in his tracks next to a rusty iron apartment stairwell. He turned his body around, his hood remaining on. "I hope you don't mind. I was...Preoccupied."

"As long as you have the cash, it's all the same to me." The man said throwing his hands up in a cavalier practice.

"I take it then, that you have the information that I want?" He asked tilting his head in interest.

"She's really something to look at," He said smirking slightly, "lives just outside the city. Work's at some crappy bar in downtown at Younge and Bloor. I walked in for a few minutes, she didn't seem like much of a killer. Or at least I never saw her use her powers at all-"

"Well, no you wouldn't would you? It is my personal experience that mutants with abilities as great as hers tend to live in the shadows, deny who they really are. Until they are given the right incentive..." He interrupted him.

The man stood there for a few minutes, listening to the minimal sound of a nearby fly. He became infatuated with it, making it the centre his being in that moment. In one swift movement the man's tongue ejected from his mouth and latched onto the winged creature in a manor of milliseconds. It swung back into his mouth and he proceeded to chew the being slowly. Savoring the taste.

"What's so great about her anyways? Why not just let Xavior have her?" He asked lifting his right hand to clean his teeth with his index fingernail.

The hooded man took in a deep breath, "I'm afraid that information is privileged."

The other man shrugged and began to walk forward. "My payment then."

The hooded man reached into his breast pocket and extended his hand. He held out a thick wad of paper bills. Held together by a simple brass clip. He did not move, instead he waited there for the other man to walk over and claim his earnings.

"Were you followed?"

"No." He said continuing to walk forward. He grabbed the clip. "I've heard rumors you know... They calling her the Angel of Death. I herd she can kill virtually anything." He said counting the bills one by one.

The hooded man laughed slightly, "And who may I ask are your sources?"

"Just some street mutants. There was an incident once that involved her some days ago. Good news travels fast... You should know about how great it is to have the right connections Magneto." The man finished.

He removed his hood, smiled slightly, and nodded. "Indeed."

"Do keep yourself available Toad. I'll be needing your services again in the days to come. If I know Xavior- and I do, he'll be looking for her as soon as possible. In a few days we're going to make our move and see if she won't come and join our team for the uprising."

(Elsewhere, at the Xavior Institute for Mutants)

"I hope you all don't mind that I called you hear. There is some important business that needs to be attended to." Said Professor X.

"What's the problem professor?" Scott asked while sitting down.

"Cerebro had detected a some powerful mutant activity recently. I looked into it, and it seems that she was well worth our attention." He explained.

"Is she dangerous?" Jean asked

"I fear that without our interference, or the interference of others who do not have her best interest in mind- she could be a danger to herself ands others. It is crucial that we act now, before someone else gets to her."

"You mean Magneto." Logan suggested as he walked through the door, cigar in hand.

"Nice of you to join us Wolverine." Remy said smugly while folding his arms.

"Sorry about that Gambit, not all of us have a reputation to vindicate." Logan said as he took in a deep breath of smoke. Remy folded his arms and leaned back into his chair.

"Actually, I am quite pleased that I got the two of you in the room at once. I'm going to be using you for this mission." Professor X said lacing his fingers together.

"Using us? As in me and the pit pocket?" Logan challenged, enabling Gambit to glare vexingly in his direction. A small uproar initiated towards his plan. It was unanimously hated.

"What?!" Storm spoke for the first time since entering the room. "Charles, maybe you would be more comfortable sending someone who has a bit more..." She looked at Logan and Remy, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Digression?" Logan asked leaning against the wall smirking at her concern.

"Yes, exactly." She said, her backbone growing with Logan's calling out of her stance, "Wolverine and Gambit are not a team. Especially not for cases like this. From what you told me earlier this girl's powers can be lethal. If we loose her to the wrong side it could pose major problems. Not to mention the fact that these two are not the most sympathetic of characters. If we send them it would be a disaster!"

"Good to see you have faith in us." Logan's sarcastic attitude continued.

Storm let out a breath of air, about to speak again.

"Why send us?" Gambit interjected, leaning into the table and resting his elbows, arms still folded, "Logan and myself haven't exactly been known for our teamwork capabilities. I prefer a good game of solitaire for a reason." He remarked.

"I appreciate your concern Auroro." He began looking to Storm, but then shifted his gaze to Gambit, "But I am sending the two of you for a specific reason." Storm began to sit down slowly, realizing that her plea's were not going to be answered. "Despite your differences the two of you are a nearly unstoppable duo. The only thing stopping you is your pride. You are on the same team, and you need to start working together: whether it is what you want or not. We need to work as a unit." Professor X finished. The rest of the team stared in each others directions and seemed unimpressed, but Storm perhaps was the most unconvinced.

Wolverine and Gambit exchanged nettled looks as they became submerged in their obligation. Logan folded his arms and blinked. "What exactly are we dealing with here?" He asked leaning against the wall.

Professor X smiled slightly, "The coordinates have lead to Toronto."

"Canada?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Her powers were detected just a few days ago. It was odd however, that I had never detected anything that powerful from her before. Which means that the Mutant gene in her merely reacted later than usual, it's relatively normal. She has not used it since, which could mean that she is timid about the usage of them.

"Or she just doesn't know the damage she can do yet. She probably has no idea how to control them." Jean added knowledgeably.

"That is my assumption too." Professor X agreed, "This whole recognition of being a mutant will be very knew to her. She might in fact be in denial." He said looking to Logan and Remy with heedfulness. "It is important that the two of you issue a great deal of caution. As of right now, I am unsure of her mental stability."

"So what exactly can she do?" Storm inquired keenly.

"She's a level 3 mutant now, but this is only because she has no control. From what I understand she is a merchant of death. When provoked, she has the ability to use death itself as a sort of defense mechanism. She also has a bit of hypnotic charm. Much like our own Gambit, though not exactly the same. The girl's pleasing appearance is more like a lightning rod, provoking people to want to get close to her."

"So, what? She's like, a grim reaper or something?" Logan said harshly leaning against the wall casually. Storm rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. Others did the same, his comment was not well received.

"I would advise against using that term when you attempt to recruit her. But yes." Professor X answered,"I know little about how she inflicts damage at this point. Her location is out of my own abilities' range. Tread with caution for now, without the proper knowledge of how she inflicts her powers, or to whom she inflicts them, it would be wise to keep your wits about you." He placed his hand over a folder in front of him and slid it across the table to where Logan stood. "Use what's in this folder to persuade her t our side if it becomes necessary. Try to learn as much about her from this information as possible before you speak wit her. Also, keep in mind that she stopped aging when she was about 20 years old, though her personal information file tells me that she's 24."

Logan's ears perked up. "Can't age?" He asked in an interested tone. The professor smiled slightly, knowing what he said would be enough to stimulate Logan's interest in the mission.

"Sounds like a challenge." Gambit remarked, smirking.

"It certainly will be." Professor X remarked, "Take X-Jet and leave tonight. We can't waste any time. I have already locked the co-ordinates into the safest possible landing area nearest to her."

Everyone began to file out, moving towards their posts. Logan sat up from his lean and gave one more glance towards Remy, he then walked out the door. Remy got up and strode towards the doorway in his usual confidant fashion. "Oh and Remy," the professor called to him before he disappeared in through the doorway. "Remember the name: Anne."


	2. Chapter 1: No Trouble

**Chapter 1- the story begins, enjoy. Rate and message. I need to know whether or not to keep this one going. :)**

"Listen! I just don't understand why you people can't grasp this! I pay this amount of money a year to have her taken care of and still you can't handle it!!!" You yelled at the nurse from behind the desk. "Who was her nurse?" You yelled louder.

"We don't know- it could have been any of the four staff members working last night." She said lazily and unconcerned. You rubbed your temples with both hands and winced from frustration "All we can tell you now is that we'll look into the situation. "May I ask your relation to the patient?" She slothfully hovered her pen to the complaint inquiry and averted her eyes from your gaze.

"MY RELATION??!?" You laughed angrily, "I've been coming here for three years?!" You managed to restrain yourself by wrapping your arms around your body tightly. Her ignorance was simply agitating you further than she ever had in the past; "she's my grandmother alright. She has Huntingtons, and you were trying to feed her food that wasn't properly pureed. That could kill her alright? She could choke! Do you got that?" You asked with as much attitude as you could muster.

The women continued to write in her slow annoying fashion. "Alright so Hodgkin's?"

"NO! HUNT-ING-TONS. Its a neurological disorder! Very rare! Look it up. God almighty, aren't you people supposed to be nurses. Shouldn't you know about this?!" You screamed louder than before,

"Ok miss, I a trying to do my job here, and I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice." You released some air from your bottom teeth and tongue, throwing your hand in exasperation. You charged away, and began to walk towards your grandmothers hospital room. Your heart rate was far too high for you own comfort and so you reached into your bag and grabbed hold of your anxiety medication. You struggled with the cap slightly, then managed to place one onto your tongue. You had no water bottle at all, and so you dry swallowed it on the spot. You took a few moments, and swallowed a few times. Then, with no more hesitation, you opened the door and walked in.

"Hey grandma. I'm sorry these people are so ridiculous." You said to her. She didn't answer you, nor did she ever. She was too far along into the disease and you missed the days where she used to be able to speak. This fact always hurt you in the deepest level. She could never tell you how she was being treated. You would have to figure it all out for yourself. The people who worked here were the biggest crooks you have ever met. Asside from the occasional good nurse, most treated her below par.

"I wish I could visit you more grandma..." You said tucking her in for the night. "Between work and night school... This is the only time I can see you..." You starred at her for a few seconds and realized that she was beginning to dose off. Once they administered her medication to control her jerking it was always down hill fro there. "What time is it?" You whispered to yourself looking up to the clock in the corner of the room. '6:45...' you thought. 'I better get changed for work...' You thought as you placed your bag on the floor next to your grandmothers bed.

You walked over to the side of the room with the draw back curtain and changed into your uniform. You often wondered if "uniform" was the appropriate word to use. You worked a place that only hired female waitresses. They made everyone where short- shorts and tank tops. Always black. You hated working there with a great deal of passion. Truth was- they paid the best. Better then Burger King and McDonalds put together. And if you were nice to the slime balls who came in, you'd get some great tips. You needed the job. With your parents gone, you were on your own. And you needed the money for rent, school, and your grandmothers long term care facility stay...

You pulled the shirt over your head and looked in the mirror for a few seconds. On some days, it was difficult to look...Or to look away... You were flawless. A fact which haunted your from the day it managed to take over... You winced and opened the curtain. Your grandmother was fast asleep and no doubt already on her second dream. You strode over gracefully and grabbed your bag from her bed. You opened the door and left the room quietly.

As you began doing down the stairs you looked at the clock once more, 'Five minutes to ...' you thought. You picked up speed as you reached the bottom and flung open the door. You marched quickly past the smokers pit much too fast, and although you did not see them you could hear the nurses' unintentional loud voices blurting out foul utterances about you. You thought you heard the sound of one nurse hushing another as she noticed your exiting the building, "My guess is that she's a mutan-"

You chose on this night to ignore them. Their comments were always ignorant and ridiculous anyhow, always about how you might be some kind of monster...A Mutant. 'A part of me almost feels bad that they can't come up with any word larger than seven letters. God knows the only one who is going to suffer is my grandmother...I hate those ignoramuses.'

You felt a blow to your right shoulder as a man accidently ran into you. You were visibly upset, and showed your anger. He turned around and apologized quickly before turning back around and walking away. His accent was thick and European; making you loose your angry demeanor right away. Despite your best efforts, you smiled at the man and continued on. Always a slave to a man with a European accent. You lingered on him for a few more moments, not him perhaps; but the absence of him, or one like him.

In the 20 years that you had lived through you had never once taken the liberty of finding a man to get really comfortable with. Your appearance made it all too easy. They flocked to you, and they all wanted the same thing...You assumed that is how it would always be...But then again what were you waiting for? You were no longer at the tender age of 14, sitting in your heartbreak, waiting for some beautiful boy to come and save you. In those days it seemed so simple; he would talk like a gentleman...He would looked like a model, and he'd save you, body mind and laughed at yourself in a pitiful kind of amusement, "It made sense then..." You said under your breath. And it did make sense...When you were Young.

Putting way childish memories, you rounded the first corner, the last few days of your life were beginning to run through your mind. You shook your head mercilessly. 'No...You can't let this get to you...What happened the other night was...a problem...No- no, it was an accident...Who the hell am I kidding it was no accident.' You ran across the road and your work was in eye distance. 'I didn't mean to do it...I hope no one finds out...What if they find me? What if there is some kind of mutant police or something. I just have to keep a low profile...If they take me away, my grandmother is a goner...' You eyes started to swell and you ran into the narrow alleyway next to the front door. You placed your two hands over your face and began massaging it roughly. 'God why did this have to happen to me...Anyone else...Anyone else!' You continued weeping into your palms softly. You took a moment and let the tears come. Once you had gotten out your bottled emotions you'd be able to get through the night much easier. If you were nervous, you would not be able to collect any tips at all. You cracked your shoulders and neck and slowly tried to unwind- still enabling your tears to cascade. 'You just need to keep your head on straight Pat. Now is not the time to think about this...Besides, no one saw what happened... No one needs to know. Ever...It won't happened again, you just need to remain calm. Try not to get startled ' You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, you knew that there would be men grabbing your backside all night- and you questioned your ability to remain calm and unstilted. You wanted to be anywhere but where you were. You wanted to be someone else. You wanted to be able to say that you were an innocent human being. To admit that you were scared...So scared in fact that you had been forced to take pills to calm it down most days. Sometimes while you were at home, you would cry for hours about it. And each time you wanted to yell it to the entire city. Like somehow that would make it all go away. Fly onto the night air like the breath you were exerting. Again you closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, opening them on exhale. 'I need to get in there- no more nonsense...' You thought clinging to the time amongst your terrified thoughts. You whipped away the remaining tears an continued take deep breaths. When you the door handle, you breathed in through your nose once more and entered in one swift movement.

You made a fist with your hands as you entered. 'Just act normal. You'll be fine. Just try not to think about it. For my sake and for the sake of grandma...'

The night went by as it usually did, long and agonizing. The endless array of catcalls and inappropriate groping never seemed to become second nature to you. You finished taking an order and slowly your strode over to the bar.

"Hey Annie." You recognized the voice immediately as your boss.

"What's going on Boss man?" you asked leaning on the bar casually. You had not once thought of anything pertaining to the incident that was causing you so much anxiety. It was a busy night, plenty of customers and plenty of distractions.

"You seem stressed out babe." He said as he wiped down a few wet glasses.

"Babe? Well aren't you affectionate today." You said leaning your full upper body down resting on your elbows.

"Hey it's a Friday night and we haven't run into a single problem." He looked out into the barrage of people for a moment then lowered his head to your level again, "you haven't caused a ruckus either, I'm very surprised."

"Oh common' it's not always me."

"Don't give me any of that lip. You know you cause all the issues around here. Last week it was the guy who grabbed your ass. The time before it was some junky who made a dirty comment. Common' babe, you work at a place like this- you gotta' be expecting that kind of thing."

"That's not true..." You said under your breath.

"What was that?" He asked leaning in slightly, his face looking slightly more angry. You looked away from his eyes completely. "Yeah thats right. I didn't think I herd anything, he said setting down the newly dried glass. "Listen Anne- you know pretty well that I hired your because I have some sympathy for your situation, and you know, you're a very attractive girl... I was sure that you'd bring in some customers. But the truth is you've driven more out than you've brought in-"

You shot your head up, immediately alarmed. "You aren't planning on firing me?" You half asked as you looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's two strikes brown eyes. One more and you're out." He said turning his heel. You began to speak but he already began his footing and was out of earshot.

"Chris! Urgh- Damn it!!!" You said slamming your fist on the table. You hated this feeling. The one where you had no other options, where you had only one last sip left in the flask.

You stood there for a few seconds, letting out a breath of air. 'Keep calm...You have to keep calm...' You thought to yourself. 'This is bad but its not terrible. If I can just go a little while without causing a commotion I'm sure Chris will forget all about this...I'll have my strikes intact again."

"Anne!"

You snapped around on your heal slightly startled. The slothful noise screeched your ears like nails to a chalkboard. There was no mistake disguising the voice, it belonged to Brianna. You'd known her since you began working, and ever since you had never held her in high regard. She was arrogant and snobbish on most days, and in all her boasting she never did seem to realize all of her obvious flaws. He teeth were too big, and she was too tall. She carried herself like a common prostitute, pressing out her chest and backside farther than any natural person ever could. As she approached you could tell that she didn't look very pleased.

She wasted no time in giving all the built up attitude she could carry on her broad shoulders, "There's a couple of guys at the front." She said starring at you, her lip curled in disgust baring her awful snaggletooth.

You waited for a few seconds and still she remained blank- staring at you dumbly from behind her permanent straight lined eyebrows. You finally blew up. "Ok? So?" You asked returning her rudeness. "Go serve them."

"I would, trust me. We don't normally get guys like THAT in here." She began, "But they said they were looking for you."

You winced slightly trying to recall what two men she could have been referring to. 'I don't know what's better, the fact that there are two babes asking for me, or that Brianna is pissed about it.' You thought. Through your skepticism continued. "Me?"

"Yeah I know- weird right?" She laughed slightly, "I mean really, look at you!" She gave you a critical once over, "I don't get it."

You glared at her for a few seconds and watched her walk away from you while rolling her eyes; always a sign of class. Brianna was all to arrogant for her own good.

As she disappeared to behind the bar your mind processed what she was actually saying despite her ridiculous disposition. 'Who in the hell who would be asking for me?' you thought as you took a few steps toward and peeked around the wall blocking out the entrance.

There, standing a few feet in the doorway stood two men. You noticed right away that neither of them were recognizable to you, but it was just as well. Both were just about as gorgeous and Brianna had emphasized.

You grabbed a near by tray and began to make your way over to them. You weaved through the multiple tables and noisy group of bikers who had seated at one small table with far to many chairs. The two men had noticed you without a doubt and began mumbling to themselves as you approached, and you became curious as to what they might have been saying. One thing however, remained certain, it was about you. For as they were speaking, they kept looking your way. You managed to get to them without any insult or injury. Noticing them more closely, you saw that the one with the darker hair was wearing white tank top and leather jacket. The other one with the longer, lighter hair wore jeans and a dark brown trench coat. Their eyes both seemed to veer straight to you, a trait that you were very used to in yourself since you were 20...You locked eyes with the one with the darker hair. You put on the same flirty smile that you always had to wear for customers, only this time, it was genuine; "Hi ther-" you began.

"Hey sweetheart! Another round over here!" A man in a black leather jacket yelled from the table beside you. You looked at them for a second longer, your mouth still open. You abandoned the words you were about to say and turned around quickly.

"Yeah, no problem. Just one second." You said to the biker absently. Then you turned around right away and looked at them again. You took a few more steps towards them and noticed that they were having another silent conversation of sorts.

"You Anne?" Asked the Dark haired man with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm her. What is it that I can do for you gentlemen?" You asked again a smile now repainted on your face.

The dark haired man gave you a once over with his eyes. The discomfort you felt beginning to grow as he did not speak, or perhaps, lost his words. The other one, shoved him aside slightly and spoke.

"It's not what you can do petit," He said smiling. His accent was certainly not Canadian. He sounded like a real southerner, no doubt American. 'Louisiana?' You thought to yourself. "It's what we can do for you." He finished looking at you with bedroom eyes.

You bowed your head down slightly and began to blush. "I...I uh- I'm not sure what you mean." You said laughing slightly.

The dark haired man became restless with the Louisianian all too quickly, rolling his eyes and moving him out of the way.

"We're here because of something that happened here a few days ago." He said making direct, deep eye contact.

You froze, and your smile began to fade away noticeably. You froze, and your body began to seize in all its joints. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I..." Nothing was coming, 'Oh God... They know something...Who the hell are these guys? Oh shit, what do they want?... ' Your thoughts were running away with you, and growing more wild with every passing second. 'They're going to take me away I just know it! They can't...Oh God- Oh God... If they take me away my grandmother will be a goner...' You snapped without thinking,

"I don't want any trouble....." You said feebly under your breath.

"And we're not here to give you any." Said the dark haired man again. "We just need to speak with you."

Your guard was not down. The man's tone was not menacing, his eyes seemed to speak with you in a way, and the other man did not seem like a threat to you either. Both seemed to be sincere, and something about their conviction put you at a slight ease. The dark haired man's words seemed to assure you in some small way. You knew exactly why they were both there.

"HEY!" Said an all too familiar voice from behind you. You felt a tight groping sensation on the back of your body and you jumped in succession. "Listen honey, we asked you real nice before- but right about now, we're starting to get restless." You turned around and saw the same biker as before towering over you and getting ready to make another advance. He placed his hand on your shoulder and you retreated backwards until you ran into the dark haired man's hard chest.

"She'll get your drinks, dick head. Why don't you just sit down a shut up." He threatened. You looked up to him in almost amazement. This man was turning out to be both a problem and an ally. Still shocked by the events at hand, you still had no words to say, you simply looked back to the biker.

"What was that asshole?" The man said taking a step closer. The other man in the brown trench took a step forward as well to defend his friend. By now the other bikers had caught wind of a problem and began to stand up as well.

You immediately felt a lurch in your stomach as you saw in the corner of your eye, your boss...He stood there, arms folded, and looking like he was on the verge of being displeased.

The biker reached over and pushed the man's shoulder roughly, sending you moving back slightly too. Then, you herd the sound of something like the rubbing together of two swords. The man raised his hands and you could see three metal knives protruding from his knuckles on each of his hands. You spoke, "Oh my God...You're a-"

"Mutant!" The biker said loudly and began to retreat slightly his hands in the air.

"NO!" You yelled out immediately. The biker moved backwards until he rejoined his friends. Feebly, they all sat down and watched the display, as the rest of the bar was as well. You ran in front of the dark haired man and pushed his chest slightly. "Please stop it!" You whispered to him in alarm. The other man came in closer so that he could hear as well. "I can talk to you- but not now!" You continued looking horrified. "Come back tonight, at 1:00 am. I'll be the one closing, we'll be all alone...." He looked at you for a few seconds taking the time to trace is eyes all along your face. He was taking is time, surveying you slowly, the way you had become accustom too. "Please!" You whispered again in alarm. "I need this job!" You looked directly into his eyes and pleaded without words, then, you did the same to the other man. You closed your eyes and swallowed, preying for their compliance. He looked to his partner and nodded. The sound of swords clanging together came across your ears again and you jumped. His expression seemed compassionate enough.

"Alright." He said, taking a step backwards and through the doors again. The man in the trench coat lingered for a few more seconds and gave you a once over, no doubt making his intentions perfectly clear. Had the situation not been terribly mortifying, you would have been thrilled by his interest in you; and in the seeming interest that the other man seemed to show. He turned his heel and went after his partner moments later.

You looked across the room frantically and met eyes with your boss. His arms were still folded and he remained deathly still for a few seconds in a cold glare. You looked at him and wanted to mouth something profound, but nothing came. He unfolded his arms and pointed is finger towards you, sounding out the words _I'm Watching You _with his lips.

You took in a deep breath as you watched him disappear back into the kitchen, the gaze remaining strong. You leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. Your eyes glazing over slightly. You knew that whatever those men wanted, it was going to be about the other night...And what you had done....

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know it's a slow beginning, but trust me when I say it will be worth it :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Drinks

The night pressed on much like any other. The bikers got more comfortable in all their classless girth, cat calling and insisting that you 'hang around' with them for a while. The only vigilant problem was the thought of what was going to happen in mere minutes. The entire night was a debate of epic proportions in your head. 'What am I going to say? How can I explain to them what happened without actually....Explaining it...Oh my God, I can't do it- I can't...I just can't tell them...I'll die-' You thought to yourself as you cleaned the tables with an old rag. The last customer walked out the door in a drunken manor. You looked across the room at the face of the wall clock, it was 1:05 am. 'Maybe, they won't show....' You thought hopefully as you continued to wipe down the tables. Your heart rate was up high once again, and you felt the divine right to take yet another pill. You ran behind the bar and grabbed your bag from under the Vodka shelf. You had always stashed it there, given that the employee lounge always managed to acquire more alcoholic spills then the bar itself.

You popped another pill into your mouth and tried to swallow once. You gagged. The pill came back into your hand as you continued to cough slightly. Your nerves were shot in far to many ways to count. So much ridded on what these guys were all about. You knew you had to be composed when they arrived. You stood up and grabbed a shot glass from the upper shelf. You leaned to your left and filled it with whatever beverage the pump was filled with. You knew it was beer, likely Molson, but you lost all your hatred for alcohol in that moment. All that mattered was getting that pill down. You took one large swig and swallowed. It left an awful taste in the back of your throat. The pill had gone down but the taste was enough to bring it back up. You held the glass in your hand and slammed it down loudly onto the bar table.

"That bad eh?" remarked a voice. Your head snapped up in reaction and your heart started up yet again. It was the two men again, the dark haired man was the one who spoke.

You didn't know quite how to respond, your mouth hung open in a shocked fashion. You quickly placed your hand to your mouth, and threw the glass aside. You cleared your throat. "Sorry, I uh....I didn't hear anyone come in."

"I guess not." He said again as he took a few steps forward, the other man not far behind.

You held out your hand in a stopping motion and your placed your left fingers onto your temples and began to massage gently. "Stop!..How about you guys just grab a seat and we can...Discuss what this is exactly..."

They both looked at each other once, then went back to you. They seemed to like the idea and sat at the closest booth available to them.

"We got all night." You spoke again as you began to make your way towards them from behind the bar. You grabbed a full pitcher that you had neglected to put away just yet in your left hand, and a pair of glasses in the right.

You sat the glasses in the table in front of each of them ad poured them a full glass. The silence was beginning to eat away at you, "You always work this late?" Asked the dark haired man looking around. "Seems kind of dangerous for a little thing like you." You, closed your eyes and ignored the irony of his statement...He was more right than wrong...

You cleared your throat, "Uh, no- Well, sometimes. Tonight I volunteered though for the sake of our private meeting."

The man took in a few small sniffs from his nose, getting the scent of your breath "Anything for a free beer huh?" He remarked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't drink actually. Ever. I just needed to take an Asprin" You lied. In truth, you didn't like to drink ever, but you lied about the anxiety medication. 'No use in telling them I'm a nervous reck...' you thought.

"Don't drink? Ever?" He asked again. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded turning down his lip in satisfaction, "Sounds like you're a good girl." You looked at the two of them, and noticed their gaze. It was on you for sure, hungry, interested maybe...

You lowered your head "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" You said glaring at each of them slightly from the top of your eyes. They both turned their gaze to each other, looking away perhaps out of embarrassment.

A change in subject was your next move. "Thank you two by the way...For meeting me now. I really need this job. Like, you have no idea how badly I need it. If I cause another problem...We'll, you can imagine." You said placing the pitcher down and grabbing a chair near by and throwing it at the head of the booth. You sat down and held onto one of your heels and threw it a few feet away, doing the same with he other you spoke again, "Hope you don't mind. I've been working in these for seven hours straight." As you looked up you noticed that they both seemed to have given you the once over yet again.

"It certainly doesn't take away from you." Said the Louisianian leaning in on his folded arms. You looked at him right away and knew what you wanted to feel. But in some situations, like this one, there was no room for blushing, or girlish giggling. His eyes were a dull green, and his hair was long down to his shoulder. Beautiful was the best way to describe him. Though they both deserved that particular compliment.

"We're here for a reason." Said the dark haired man. It was then you realized that he was not the kid of man to beat around the bush.

"I know." You remarked. "You're both mutants, and you've come to take me away." You said feebly, your arms beginning to wrap around yourself.

"No." Said the dark haired man looking confused. "We're not here to cause any trouble-"

"What a coincidence, because I don't want any." You cut in arrogantly. He leaned back in his chair and began to drink the glass of beer casually. Peering to his partner from above the glass.

The Louisianian turned to you and lifted his arm and rested it up on the top of the booth keeping his eyes on you completely, "Let's just start over shall we cher?" He said, his accent particularly thick in that last comment. You sat up in your chair and began to think of reasons why you were feeling the way you were. 'Terrified as I am I cannot seemed to shake this...What is it with these guys that puts me at ease?!'

"We're are here on behalf of someone named professor Xavior. He owns a school for the gifted-"

"The gifted? You mean mutants?" You corrected him.

"Yes, Mutants." He admitted looking to the dark haired man for some kind of support that he clearly wasn't going to get. He let out a breath of air, and looked back to you, "thing is, that this school is special. We're taught to control and focus our powers-"

"Ok wow!" You interrupted yet again with your hands held out in front of you. "Powers? I don't have powers! This conversation is getting out of hand."

"No power huh?" Said the dark haired man now interrupting you laughing under his breath.

"What's so funny?" You said starting to get slightly irritated.

"That's pretty big talk for a mutant." He said now leaning into himself.

"What? No- I mean, maybe... Urgh! Look, I don't even know who you are!" You said beginning to raise your voice.

"The name's Wolverine." Said the dark haired man right away. You looked to the other man from the corner of your eyes and he a spoke up as well.

"They call me Gambit."

You paused for a moment and almost had to stop yourself from laughing. "Gambit?" You said looking at him with a quant smirk on your face, then you turned your attention to the other, "Wolverine?" You let out a breath of air that was filled with a mixture of laugher and irritation. "Are you guys for real? Is there like a hidden camera somewhere? Seriously. Do you have real names? Or are we just going to wait for Doc and Dopey to get here first?" You said sarcastically.

The dark haired man slid into his chair and slightly laughed under his breath, though you could not be sure as to whether or not he was acting out of irritation too. He looked you up and down again, whether it was his intention for you to notice or not you could not be sure. "It's Logan."

You nodded slightly, "And yourself?" You asked the Louisianian.

"Remy. Remy LeBeau." He said, again, his accent laid on thick. They were both looking at you now, almost as though they were waiting.

"You two already know my name is Anne." You reminded them earnestly. "Now that- that is sorted out, I should probably tell you exactly what is going on." You said slowly at first easing them into the situation. "Neither of you are here to take me away, right?" You asked them.

"That all depends. Did you want to be forced?" Asked Remy, in his constant flirtatious tone.

You smiled and laughed slightly, this time, your laugh reeking with honesty and obvious taunting, "Riiiiight. Well, I am going to assume that I actually have a choice in this matter." You looked up to them from the top of your eyes and saw that neither of them were objecting. "Right then. Thank you for your time. I'm not interested." You said getting up abruptly.

"Wait." Logan stated right away, standing out of the booth. "You have a choice, but that's because we're the good guys." You looked back to him just as quickly as you turned away. "We came here because we are not the only ones after you. There are others that are coming and I can seriously doubt that any of them will be as 'nice'," he emphasized the word mockingly, _nice._

'Shit....' You thought to yourself, becoming more worried by each passing second.

"What have you got to loose anyway? You like working in this dump?" He asked again. "Or is that just what good looking girls around here do?" He asked you slightly more relaxed, again, giving you the once over. You were taken a back by his sudden interest and slight change in subject. You summed him up in an instant. This kind of guy, living by his own rules, the kind you got in here all the time, just less like a slime ball...

"No." You said flatly. "I've got bigger problems than this place buddy. I've got rent to pay, student loans to pay back, and a grandmother in a long term care facility. If I leave, she's got no chance. Those bastards will put her in a way shittier home where she'll die. And I don't need that my conscience, thanks." You said harshly beginning to turn your back again.

He took in a deep breath and looked at you again "Wait!" You turned around again and saw the persistence in his face. He looked as though he was carefully searching and choosing his words. "The professor gave us some papers before we left. Transfer papers. I couldn't figure out what they were for on the way over, but this makes sense of everything...The paper was a request for transfer into a private care centre. Just her and 24 hour care. Fully paid by the professor. All you need to do is come with us."

You froze. Paralyzed by the words he had spoken. What he was saying was illogical, surely this offer could not be real.

"You're full of it." You said once.

"Listen, we're not here to mess with you."

You were slowly breaking down, there was too much to think about. Too much to consider. Remy stood up and began to walk cautiously towards you and Logan's direction.

"How can I trust you?" You said harshly in a voice no louder than a whisper. "How do I know this isn't a trick and you're going to arrest me?"

He shook his head slightly, "Why do you keep on thinking we're here to arrest you?!"

You blinked. "You know why!" You said slightly turning around trying not to raise your voice but failing miserably. You began to walk behind the bar and gather all of your things.

"We don't know anything about this." Remy spoke out after a long while of silence.

"Oh no?" You began putting all your things away into your back pack, "for a couple of guys who know nothing you sure came in here with a hell of a lot of information about me." Your voice cracked slightly, and you could feel your eyes beginning to glaze over with tears. This was not what you wanted. You did not want to explain what had happened that night...You couldn't...

Instead of the arguing voice you expected to hear, another noise seemed to intervene, you turned around to see Remy making his way to you, quickly. He grabbed the sides of your arms and held you on place. "I say you give us a chance. What happened?" He was looking deep into your eyes, like he could see right through you. Something was happening, though...You could not seem to figure out what. His impending gaze would not faulter, and the more he started the more you wanted to die- to tell him everything... You winced. Somehow his influence still held strong.

There were always eyes. Eyes all the time. Always on you, and always wanting something. Anything that you could give them. Both of them wanted something too, something from you, but this time, it was not just your looks, it was also your powers.

You knew it all too well, this feeling of being put at ease. You had it too sometimes, making people relax, making them do what you wanted...It was so hard to resist. You wanted to feel peace for the first time in these last few days. Something to hang on to...Something to make you feel normal again... You opened your eyes and let his charm relax you.

You opened your eyes again and the tears seemed to take the opportunity to stream down. You stood up straight and stepped back, away from him.

You wiped your face with both hands and eventually took some steps away from putting your weight on the bar. You swallowed once, "Ever since I was a kid, I knew I had something...My parents-,before they died, they'd always try and figure out what it was about me that made things happen. It started small, house cats, goldfish, flowers. I'd just be holding them you know? And it was like my power had a mind of its own, it would just kill things......" You paused to breath for a few seconds, "Recently, I was closing late. I was almost done... Just...Just as I was cleaning up..." You took a few more steps and hugged yourself slightly. "A man came in...Said he wanted a beer, but he'd had enough trust me...I could smell it on his breath...He got close..." You took a few more steps towards Logan until you were only about a meter away.

Logan's eyebrows seemed to link together as his mouth hung open slightly. It was plain that he could see your struggle. "It's alright Anne." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He shook his head, telling you that you didn't need to finish. He knew what had happened...

"Stop it!! You think I don't know why your being nice to me?!" You cried out, this was a revelation that you had decided on a long while ago. Your looks provoked people to be nice to you. They always did. You shook your head slightly and you winced as though you were in pain. You looked up to him and opened your mouth to speak, nothing came at first, though now that you had come this far...You had to finish. "I didn't mean to..." You cried now completely, letting the tears strode down your face. You could feel your energy beginning to disappear. You buckled under your own feet and leaned against the bar. You looked up with tears in your eyes and starred at each of them, one to the next, "I swear it was an accident. He had his hands on me... I just pushed him back and... He never got back up..." You looked down at your hands and saw that you were shaking slightly. "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't control it!" You cried.

Logan closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, allowing his head to hang downwards. "No one is blaming you." Said Logan. You held your body tight and looked up to him as soon as he spoke, "We're just trying to give you a way out of this."

You took in a deep breath, "So you're not going to take me away to some mutant prison or something...?" You asked sightly confused.

"No." He said clearly.

"We know this is probably totally knew to you, but the professor will know what to do. How to help you out." Remy said, taking a few steps closer.

You let out a sniffle, and wiped away the water from your eyes. "You know the more you talk about this guy the more I like him." You admitted. "Where exactly is this professor Xavior of yours?" You asked letting the remained of the tears trickle down your face as you whipped them away.

"Westchester New York." Said Logan.

"That's where the school is, and that's where we reside as well." Remy added. "But I'd be real careful about hanging around Wolverine, he's quite the animal- as I'm sure you can imagine." He looked at Logan with a competitive glare.

"Better an animal than a sneak thief." Logan shot back. The fight was on, for what you could not yet tell. "Lets get going." He finished heading for the door. You walked over to the other side of the room quickly and grabbed your heels fro the floor. You hunched over and put them on speedily and began walking as fast as they could carry you.

You took a step and waited for Remy to go too. He stood aside and raised his left hand, signaling for you to go first. You blushed slightly trying to hide your reaction and tring to keep up with Logan.

"Thanks." You said weakly proceeding. As you walked out of the bar, you felt the need to continue speaking as awkward silences were something you could never live with. "So, do you both have those knife things? You know, the ones that came from your knuckles." Yo asked looking forwards at first, then backwards towards Remy.

Logan looked back slightly over his shoulder, "No. Just me."

"And you?" You asked looking back completely. You wanted to hide it, but in the back of your mind you were sure that you were flirting...

"Kinetic Energy. All I need to do it touch something, and it gets charged." He said taking longer strides. He managed to get right next to you in just a few seconds, as your steps were much shorter then his, "And when I let go..." He made the noise of an explosion inside his mouth.

"Wow...Sounds amazing..." He smiled at your reaction. As you looked away you immediately remembered something, "But Gambit? Why that name?"

You herd a laugh emerge from under Logan's breath, and your head snapped towards him. "Gambit is the perfect name for him. Top of every hit list in the U.S. Owes everybody money." You looked over to Remy and his face seemed to no longer posses the same charm it did a moment ago. Now, his jaw was clenched, and his stare fell onto Logan.

"Forgive me Wolverine, not all of us can just walk away from our problems as easily as you."

You wanted to ask, but you thought that it might best to refrain from asking why Remy used that term.

"Ooh Gambit. You talk a big game for someone who can't walk away from a fight like I can." He said still walking.

You ran the possibilities through your head, his words repeated themselves.

"Walk away from a fight? You some kind of healer or something?" You asked in a very interested fashion taking a few steps ahead.

Remy's face began to tighten even more so, you assumed that he might be angered by your new interest in Logan.

"Yeah." Logan answered.

You ran ahead, trying to get in front of both of them. "So nothing can hurt you?" You said enthusiastically. The thought crossed your mind though you were insure of the response you would get, you stopped dead in your tracks, "Even me?" You asked, slightly worried by the response you would get.

He cocked and eyebrow and looked down at you, "I don't know. We'll have to try it sometime." He said looking into your eyes, a small smirk emerging from one side of his mouth. He passed you, and took a look at Remy once before he continued to walk. Your mind went wild with all kinds of thoughts, all about how your ability and Logan's might interact with each other. How risky it would be...But how rewarding if it worked out... 'Imagine if he was immune... What could that mean...' you thought to yourself quickly.

Though Remy didn't look pleased, he still insisted that he continue to walk only after yourself.

You walked quietly for a few more minutes, and you began to understand where you were heading. There was only one wide open space large enough to land a jet. You and a few friends used to play there when you were children. If it was big enough for a decent baseball game the it was good enough for landing a jet.

"So we're going to the States huh?" You pipped up. "I've never even left Ontario before."

"Never?" Logan asked looking over his shoulder. "Your not exactly a small town girl though. Toronto." He said laughing slightly.

"Why the lack of travel?" Asked Remy his accent again being laid on ever so thick with the pronunciation of a 'y'.

His accent was beautiful, but your answer couldn't have been easier. "Lack of travel is just a mask for lack of means." You reminded them.

"Well, you have a one way trip outta' here right now." Logan reminded you. "The jet is just here."

You turned the corner not expecting what exactly you were going to see. The obvious was going to occur: a jet, but your mind still had so many question that remained unanswered, the least of which dealt with the appearance of the jet.

You stopped in your tracks again, this time bumped into by Remy from behind.

Your jaw practically dislocated form you open mouth.

The sight was all too much, the jet they spoke of was no joke. It's black sheen would have been visible from miles away if it had not been for the camouflage of tall buildings.

"Careful Cher." He remarked as he made his way around your still body.

Logan had already continued to walk and had been much closer, taking the time to lower the boarding case.

Remy took a few more steps and noticed your absence. He then looked back and started back towards you. "Everything alright?"

You shook your head, not in rejection, but in exasperation. "I...Wow." You managed to blurt out. "Can you two fly this thing?" You asked completely aloof.

He laughed, turning his head to look at it, then back at you, "Wolverine can't. But I know how." He assured you.

"Don't you need like a co-pilot for this kind of thing." You asked skeptically again.

"Are you volunteering?" He asked.

"Oh no." You said stepping back and waving your hands in the air. He grabbed your left hand and held it in his.

"Don't worry." He said shaking his head moderately, "Remy'll keep you safe."

You watched him as he looked deep into your eyes again. You had to admit, he was hypnotic... His persona was charming to say the very least and yet you could not resist running your mouth.

You smiled at him coyly, "You," You began pointing at him, "You, are a flirt." You ended, poking him roughly in the chest.

His response was just as quick, laughing again under his breath, "You'll have to forgive me. I never was very good at concealing a liking for the fairer sex." You blinked at his answer. 'He is good...' You admitted to yourself as you began to walk past him and towards the jet. You had hoped that your smile was not too visible to him as you strode past.

You walked to the jet and looked up to the opening as you climbed the stairs. As your head peaked over, your awe began to reappear on your face.

"Pretty incredible." Said a familiar voice. You snapped our head to your left as you climbed aboard completely. Logan was sitting in a chair near the cock pit.

"Yes, incredible is one way to describe it..." You said letting out a breath of air. He smiled and turned his chair to face the front. Once he was completely turned around you began to walk towards him. And you seated yourself to the chair to his direct left.

"Oh, before I forget." He said getting up and striding over to the front of the jet at the same pace as Remy. You notice that they were both reaching for the same thing but Logan seemed to get their first. He grabbed a folder that was sitting on the control board. He turned to face Remy before he began to walk back to you. You couldn't be sure but you could have sworn that you saw him raise his two eye brows at him arrogantly. He leaned over and handed it to you as Remy got into the pilots chair and began turning knobs and switching switches.

You took it with little hesitation. You knew just what it was. The papers Logan had mentioned before. You opened it up hastily and began to read each of the stapled forms. 'University Transfer papers, Grandma's relocation papers, Change of address... It's all here.' You thought to yourself. All of it was so neatly there and already filled out, all it required was reading, and a signature.

"Buckle up babe." You looked at Logan quickly and snapped out of your trance. He strapped on his own belt and you placed the folder on your lap as you followed his lead.

You spoke out again, remembering one small detail about your leaving, "So, don't I need to go pack my clothes and what not? I uh...Don't exactly want to meet anyone dressed like this."

"We'll have someone take care of that. Right now we just need to get you to the professor. I got a friend of mine who lives at the mansion. She's about your size minus the height difference. She'll loan you some stuff until we get your's mailed over."

A donzen things ran through your mind all at once. Firstly, the thought of someone else going through your laundry... Second, the girl he had mentioned perhaps she would make for an excellent companion for the time being...And last, but certainly not least;

"The mansion?" You questioned, "you never mentioned that."

"Just another perk of being a mutant." Logan added. You smiled and looked around from some sign of take off.

"So, when do we go?" You ears pooped, and you became startled, grasping the arm rests.

"We're already at 30, 000 ft." Remy added from over his shoulder.

"I didn't feel a take off." You remarked still slightly startled and beginning to feel exceptionally cold. You released the arm rest and wrapped your arms around your body.

"The I did my job properly." Remy added.

"Is there any heat in this thing?" You asked, your exposed body getting colder by the second.

You herd the bustling of something from the pilot seat when Logan spoke up, "Uh..." He began looking around the room helplessly, "I don't think we have anything-" He continued.

"Catch petit." Remy's voice interjected. You turned your head to see his long brown trench coat in his right hand being suspended by his arm slowly from behind him, he threw it to you in the last second. His eyes remaining fixed on the jet and his flying.

"Thank you!" You called back in gratitude. "I'll get it back to you, I promise." He smiled to himself and began to speak again.

"Too slow there Wolverine." Remy mocked, still keeping his eyes on the sky. Logan didn't respond, and yet again you were left with an awkward situation.

"So Remy, you're accent is certainly something special. Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. Cajun actually."

"Ha! I knew it. I thought you were from Louisiana. But Cajun, now that's something." You admitted your interest to him openly. "Do you speak French?" You immediately questioned.

"Ma Oui." He added debonairly. If humanly possible, his accent made his French sound slightly different than the Quebec inspired French that you were always taught. It was noticeable even in a language you barely spoke. French had never sounded so good...

"You're Canadian aren't you? Don't you speak French as well?" Remy cleverly pointed out.

"Not as well as you I'm sure. We learned it in school- but it's not vigorous or anything." He nodded at your response. "I'll keep that in mind. If you can't speak French than you won't be able to understand what I'm saying." You smiled at the comment and quickly turned your attention to Logan asking him a similar question. "And you Logan. Where are you from?"

"Canada." He said flatly.

"Really?" You asked, perhaps sounding more interested than you had with Remy. "What part?" You said smiling.

He turned his head and bent it minutely, looking at you from the top of his eyes, "A little further north." He finished, his voice positively reeking with satire.

"I see, and you can't be a little more specific?" You persisted.

"No I can't." He said starting to sound irritated. "I can't because I don't know. And no, I don't want to talk about it." He finished staring out into the opposite direction. His tone seemed final and in no need of any kind of follow up. You lowered your self into your chair and tried to nestle into it's moderate comfort. The Jacket was doing a good job of keeping you warm for the time being, and the sent of expensive cologne made your head heavy with a small kind of pleasure.

After a few minutes of silence, the late hour took it's revenge on your heavy eye lids. And claimed you.

**Stay tuned for more, Message if you like it so far, or I'l be forced to remove it. Sorry to be pushy, but I'm just trying to keep my story load to a minimum, only high demand story's can continue. Peace out! Luv you guys**!


	4. Chapter 3: Partner?

**I hope you guys like this one. It's very long and took forever to write, enjoy :)**

A twitch.

Your eyes began roll to the front of your face as you flickered your lids quickly. As you began to adjust you squirmed. You moved your right arm. Nothing. Then your left, Nothing. The sleep in your eyes began to tear out as you looked around.

The room was completely sterile and white. Nothing like any kind of mansion. And there was certainly no sign of Logan or Remy. "Where am I?" You asked out loud, "What the hell...Hello? Anyone? Where am I?..." You let out a large breath and began to think hard, "Am I still in Toronto? In the hospital...?" As soon as that idea crossed your mind your heart began to race. "What the hell?!? Where am I, were those two guys even real?" You continued to speak out loud.

Suddenly, You heard a foreign sound and whipped your head around to see what it was. Hope began to rain over you, for whatever it was, it did not seem menacing. More like the sound of an automatic sliding door i a super market. A very heavy sliding door a a super market.

Your eyes were audience to the show of two large metal doors, just as your thought. As the doors began to spread you noticed the rather obvious insignia of the X spread from corner to corner. 'Xavior....' You thought, remembering the events of last night, whether they were real or fake...

As it spread apart completely you noticed a figure approaching in a cloud of smoke.

"Good sleep?" He asked.

Your ears perked up in interest. The voice was indeed familiar, Logan.

"I've had better." You called back. He took a few more steps towards you, a cigar in his mouth. As he reached where you were he looked down at your predicament. Arms bound.

"Yeah, I guess you've seen better days." He said once.

"Where am I?" You asked without any hesitation, still struggling for your freedom.

"You're at the Xavior Institute for Gifted Youngsters." He said. You raised an eyebrow, "Not, the name I would have gone with." He admitted still smoking. "You passed out last night on the plane and I carried you back in here."

You breathed out hard from your nostrils, "You want to get me out of here?" You asked trying to escape breathing in the smoke.

"I don't know if I should." He said giving you the once over, and smiling. He began to nod at his own joke faintly and undo the binding belts. You noticed that every tie he undid a belt he took the time to quickly glance at the body part it was attached to.

"Didn't I already bust you for staring?" You said sitting up and allowing your feet to dangle over the side. He made eye contact once more and looked away.

"Sorry." He said very unconvincingly raising his eyebrows. "But normally, that particular rule only applies to something negative. You look fine to me." He said still looking straight ahead, away from your direction.

His answer was not what you needed to hear, but droll non the less. You took a moment to look at him. The tips of his hair pointing upward on the further most edges, and his facial hair roughly taking over the lower half of his face. His profile was most interesting perhaps, as his nose seemed to come to an exact point, almost like a... You stopped yourself but could not avoid the inevitable, 'like a wolverine...' you finished. From his neck down to his arms you were sure that his body fat calculation could not have been more then 10 percent.

"Now, who's staring." He said smugly, his mouth beginning to curl to one side as his eyebrow raised. You laughed under your breath slightly.

"Ah Anne." Yet another voice called. Your head snapped to directly in front of you where a wheelchair bound man seemed to be coming towards you.

"Uhm, hello." You answered him slightly a loft.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavior. Welcome."

"Oh, right." You jumped down from table and began to walk towards him. "Logan and Remy told me about you last night." You paused for a moment wanting to skip ahead from the formalities, 'I need to figure this whole thing out with grandma... Or this whole situation just isn't going to work-'

"You're grandmother is being transfered as we speak. She'll be going to one of the more upper scale hospitals, and will receive around the clock care. Oh, and your own University Transfer Papers have been taken care of as well. You can continue your Bachelor's Degree just about 20 minutes away on a Univerrsity Campus. He admitted. You cocked your head to the side,

"Erm...Wow, that's excellent- thank you..." You lolled on speechlessly, "uh...." Still at a loss for words you regrouped slowly, "Thank you! - but who-"

"The payment is all taken care of." He cut in, yet again answering the question that you did not ask. You blinked. Already astonished by the kindness he was giving you, you could not help but ask,

"How did you do that?"

He laughed slightly, "Just answering the next question you would have asked after this one. I'm a level 5 telepath, which means that I have the ability to control and influence the human mind. Or in this case, read it." He folded his hands and looked at you for a few moments. "Like you Anne, myself and Logan are mutants. As are may of the rest of the student's and inhabitants at this school."

"Wow, I still feel like I'm dreaming...." You admitted sitting back down onto the table. "So not everyone here is a student of your school alone?" You questioned him.

"No, no. You'll be able to meet quite a few members of our team who no longer go to 'school' as it were. Logan being a prime example."

"And everyone is a mutant? With different abilities." You continued on.

"Yes. And that is one of the main reasons I brought you here Anne. Your powers, as I'm sure you have already encountered can be lethal, if not given the proper focus and training." You put your head down slightly at the mention of your powers being lethal, no one knew better then you what they could do. "Now, I've run a few tests while you were still sleeping and I think that I have found the perfect solution to your training dilemma."

"Training dilemma?" You interjected, looking up.

"Yes, I fear that your powers are slightly too hazardous to be mixed along with the other younger students just yet. If you are provoked or scared, your powers seem to respond immediately, like a kind of defense mechanism. The ability to brig instant death on any predator." He said keeping his voice at one steady monotone level. As you listen you realized right away that you did not have to be psychic to know that he was trying to take your feelings into account. "I know, it has been hard for you. In some cases, our powers can be both your greatest enemy and your greatest ally, but you will come to see that others in the school have similar if not more severe cases than yours." Your heart perked up at the thought of an ally. Too many years had you gone without any kind of real companionship. "In the meantime," he began again, "Logan is going to be your primary training partner."

Your head snapped to Logan immediately, "Me?" Logan asked.

Before the professor could answer, you interjected, "you can outlast my powers?" You asked surprised.

"Yes." The professor answered for Logan. Your head remained fixated on the object of the moment. Logan. "I've calibrated the way Logan's body is able to regenerate itself after a potentially life threatening attack before. Virtually nothing is going to penetrate through Logan's abilities."

You continued looking at Logan amazed by what you were hearing. Life was dealing you too many amazing hands for the time being, and all you could really do was try and compose your delight.

"You don't have any objections do you Logan?" The professor added.

Logan turned his head and took another puff of his cigarette, "Uh...No. I guess not. What do we have to do?" He asked moving his index finger from your direction to his.

"Just basic drills." The professor said briefly, like he was trying to withhold information. "We'll discuss it more later. For now, just help Anne to get settled. By the way, I've taken the liberty of having your things brought up to your room. It's C22." He smiled turning his chair to face the other direction and began to ambiguously take his leave.

You jumped down from the bench, "Thank you again!" You called to him as he disappeared from behind the large metal doors again. You let out a breath of air and looked at Logan gradually. He returned the state after a few seconds, his cigar still in his mouth.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't what you planned. I didn't mean to put you out. No one wants to train the rookie..." You told him.

"I've had worse jobs." He admitted taking another puff. "Besides, now that your the rookie I'm off the hook." He admitted smiling. You smiled back in a polite succession. The questions were building up inside you like so many others since this entire thing began.

He began to walk, and you followed him quickly, 'anything to get out of this sterile hospital thing...' you said to yourself. "So? You regenerate? So like, anything I do, or anyone else does will not kill you."

"It hasn't been proven. But yeah, pretty much." He answered, surprisingly not cockily.

"Can you show me?" You blurted out with little thought. Quickly, you tried to correct your poor form, "well, I mean you don't have to show me right now....I meant, you know- when it's convenient for you." You stopped your speech before it became even more jumbled and awkward then it already was.

To your own surprise he stopped right in the doorway of the giant X shaped sliders of the entrance, he took out is cigar from his mouth and showed it to you plainly in his right hand. Clearly lit and smoking, he raised his eyebrow slightly, an almost invisible smirk drawn into his expression. You watched attentively as he lowered the ashes of his cigar into the center of his let palm and put out the flame, treating his hand like the bottom of an ashtray. You lunged forward with the natural human instinct to stop what was happening, but you stopped yourself, keeping your grip faint as you curiously watched. Your face read concern as you could see his emotions were mangled with pain at the infliction he was causing.

You spoke right away, "Oh my God, stop! I didn't know you could feel the pain." You admitted in an apologetic tone.

He did not answer, he simply removed the now doused cigar from his wound and gridded his teeth. You starred at him first, then he nudged his face towards the wound signaling for you to look at it. You looked immediately and could see the large gaping burn. It appeared ashen and bleeding most definitely. Though, as the seconds past, you felt as though a time warp had engulfed the world around you as you watched the wound gradually begin to disappear. As the seconds ticked by you looked to his face right away in amazement, then back to the wound. His expression was strangely amused by your amusement.

Quickly, the wound seemed to dematerialize into thin air. Completely healed, and uncared. You moved your eyes closer to his hand right away and ignored all manners. You turned it over foolishly like a child looking for the trap door in a magic trick. You ran your finger tips over the place where the wound had been and looked back up to him still astonished.

"That, was incredible. You're incredible!" You blurted out. You were well aware of what you had said, and yet it did not bother you in the least. You meant every word, and were being astounded by your own fortune to be where you were. With this man who could resist your abilities.

He laughed whilst letting out a breath, "Stop holding back please, you're killing me." He said jokingly.

"Sorry." You said, "It's just that this really is incredible. I mean, you are immune to everything...Even me..." You finished.

It became apparent all too quickly that his hands were still wrapped in yours. You cleared your throat and dropped it. You actions proved to be too fast and his mannerisms seemed to mirror those of a suspicious man.

You shook your head slightly, "So, we should probably keep going? I could really use those clothes." You finished.

He began to turn his body so that he too was walking along side you. "Now I don't know about you two being the same size. But, it's uh, girly, i guess."

"Sounds great." You said in relief. The two of you continued walking until you had finally arrived at her door. Logan knocked.

"'s me Logan. Open up will ya? I want you to meet someone." He looked back at you and winked, not taking his eyes off of you flirtatiously. Logan seemed like an interesting combination of rugged good looks and other animal qualities. His flirtation did not go unnoticed by any means, and you were finding it difficult to hold back your own instincts. You just had to keep reminding yourself that it was your mutation that you assumed he was interested in....Not you. Just like all the others.

You heard the doorknob turn, and in a moments notice, the door swung open to reveal a girl standing in the doorway. Some years younger than yourself, you noticed a most distinguishable feature: a thick white streak of hair stemming from her roots in the very ends. She'd be easy to remember, and easy to spot in a crowd.

"Hi Logan!" She said enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck. You watched them embrace each other fondly, and though it seemed platonic you couldn't not help but feel a sot of jolt in your stomach. As she pulled away her gaze fell onto you, "Hi there." She began, catching you slightly off guard.

Her demeanor seemed rather pleasant, and her greeting seemed to be as genuine as her faintly gap-toothed smile. You answered on cue, "Hi. Nice to meet you Rogue. My name is Anne." you said as you extended a hand in salutation. A gloved hand seemed to extend and meet yours without hesitation. You found it odd that she would clad her hand in such a long white glove, you assumed it was a kind of fashion statement. The sudden death of Michael Jackson was bringing out his sense of fashion all over the world.

"Anne is going to be living here at the mansion. Thought you two would hit it off really well." Logan said looking to the two of you from the bottom of his eyes. The three of you smiled politely, as a second or two passed, a dreaded silence was beginning to form as Rogue took a look at your unconventional clothing choice. "Uh, Rogue, actually, I was wondering if you could loan Anne something to wear, until her stuff gets here. We just picked her up from work so..." He trailed off.

Sh shook her head humbly, "Oh, yeah of course. I'm sure I have something in here for you." You listened to her voice, speaking a full sentence at last, like Remy she had an accent of her own. This had a heavier southern feel than Remy's; showing no sign of Creole or Cajan influence.

You smiled at her as she began to let you into the room. She lingered by the door as you made your way in. You passed by her dresser and strode in slowly. You could hear faintly the sound of her and Logan speaking under their breaths and you made sure that you traveled to the very ends of the room, trying not to eavesdrop.

Logan's voice spoke first as he leaned on the doorway in an awkward soft of elegance. "I guess I'll let you girls get to it. If you need me, I'll be around." He said not giving any real description into where exactly he would be. It became apparent that he was a wanderer of sorts. Never planning out his day. You nodded,

"Thanks a lot Logan. Maybe I'll see you some time tonight." You said,

"You bet." He said smirking slightly while disappearing behind the door that Rogue was closing.

"Take care Logan." She added before she closed it. She turned her attention to you right away, and smiled still. "Ok well, let's see if we can't get you into something more..." she began awkwardly, "well something _more_." She said laughing slightly, referring to the lack of clothing you were wearing. You laughed along with her. It seemed that she was easier to get along with-with every passing second. "You must have just gotten here then?" she asked you.

"Yes, just woke up on an examination table actually." You joked again.

"Oh thats nothing. Stick around a bit longer. Things are going to get a lot stranger as you go along." She explained as a smile continued to remain on her face, lightening the mood. She dug out black shirt from her dresser and handed it to you. "That should fit." She explained.

You began to undress as she picked up stray artifacts off the floor. "Sorry it's such a mess." She added, "I haven't had a chance to clean it up lately, training and what not."

"Training?" You asked pulling the shirt over your head, "the professor mentioned something about that. What exactly are we training for?"

"For whatever might come our way." She said looking at you and taking a step towards her bed. She sat one it and continued, "you're a part of a team now, and we look out for the interests of ourselves as well as humans. The professor believes that mutants and humans can work together for a common goal of freedom, but, there are some who believe that goals like are that wrong. It's either mutants are more powerful or mutants are a threat."

"So, we train, because we're going to fight this enemy?" You questioned as you got into a pair of jeans.

"Pretty much."

"What is if we don't want to fight?" You said slightly more quietly.

"The professor would never force anyone. It's come and go as you please here." She said handing you a pair of shoes.

"Thanks." You said as you sat on a near by chair, "The professor said that I'm only allowed to train with Logan for now." She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Just with Logan? You must be able to do something pretty powerful. I hope you don't mind me asking but, what exactly can you do?" She said smiling. You hesitated as you placed the shoe over your foot. In the moments paused, you assumed that she could sense your vacillation. "...one day, I just couldn't touch people any more. My skin takes peoples life force, or in the case of mutants, I can take their powers. But anyone who holds on too long will die." She said slowly, telling you her own tale, rather obviously putting you in the position of telling your own. Her skin was lethal, one touch and she could steal your life force. Logan was right I assumed that the two of you could be friends. Though different, you both possessed similar attributes. You could both kill someone with one touch. The main difference being that yours was instant- and not yet in your control.

Your shoes were now on completely, and you lifted your head from them to look at her. "If I'm provoked, or even caught off guard... I can kill people. Right on the spot. Ever since I was a kid I had it, but it wasn't very dominant then. I'd be holding a cat, or tending to the garden when it would go off. Now it seems to go off on things as large as humans, and it happens when I'm scared...Only when I'm scared...I also have this other thing; my looks. They aren't mine, well- I mean they are mine, but it's also part of the mutation. It's like a way to attract people to me, attracting them to death itself. A perfect weapon I guess." Your voice was beginning to crack and you could hear a movement that she was making. A cloth-like substance could be felt over the top of you hand.

"Hey, don't you worry. Around here we take care of each other. You'll get your control." She finished rubbing your hand slightly. "There are worse things you know." She said smiling still, "I mean, I can't touch people at all, and as far as looks go at least people aren't afraid of you. We have a few mutants living here that stand out a lot more noticeably than you."

You hated to admit it, but thinking about others who were worse off than you seemed to put an ease to your anxiety. The way she described it, this place was a kind of haven for people like you. "Hey, " she said leaning in slightly, "I hate to have to end this so soon, but I have class in just a few minutes. Did you want to sit in?" She asked.

"It's been a while since I was in high-school. I'll pass for now. Besides, I think I'll take a look around."

"Even better. get your footing, and don't be too freaked out by what you see around here. I'll meet up with you later."

"Sounds good." You said standing up and striding towards the door. You opened it yourself. "Oh, I'll bring your clothes back as soon as I get mine, I swear." You said certainly.

"Don't worry about it, get it to me when you can." She said. You began to walk out with her along side you, no doubt heading to the direction of her class, book in hand. "Uh, Logan mentioned that you were picked up by Gambit too." She said coyly.

"Oh yeah. He was noticeably there alright." You said as you began to go down a flight of beautifully turning stairs.

"Don't take him too seriously. He's trouble, I'm telling you." She added laughing.

"He seemed like it. You know, _that _ type of guy." You finished.

"Oh he is." She began turning into the direction of a rather large door that you figured to be her class. "He loves games. If that isn't enough information for you- than I don't know what is." She finished grabbing hold of the door knob.

"Oh wait!" You called before she disappeared, "Do you know where Logan might be?" You asked.

"He's probably in the garage." She whispered, "just ask around." Then, quietly, she disappeared into the door, still smiling. As you began to tread away from the door you noticed yet another girl running towards it, if Rogue was late, then this girl was certainly later. She ran passed you with no acknowledgment, you watched as she approached the door, but instead of grasping for the knob like Rogue, she vanished through the door in a flash. You stepped back slightly remembering Rogue's warning, not to get too startled by the events taking pace around you.

**Hope guys guys are liking it so far, more to come, stay tunes, and message =D**


	5. Chapter 4: Freund

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying it so far!!!! We have the onset of yet another love interest in this chapter....**

**Enjoy**

As you walked the hallways for a soul to ask about the direction of the garage, the place seemed to be empty. Every step you took was an eruption of echoing bombs. Then, you began to hear something joining your footsteps, very unlike the sound they were making.

As you continued to walk, you found that the noises were getting louder, and that they were certainly a person speaking. A male. As you continued, You began to realize that he was alone, and speaking another language. Which one you could not be sure, but the long "O"'s and sharp "T"'s sounded suspiciously like something out of Northern Europe. 'German?' You thought to yourself. The words were beautiful, and had a very determined heir about them. Almost pleading. As you absorbed his words, you were beginning to fall under the spell. His language was beautiful, and you began to imagine the man behind the voice. It was deep enough in his pronunciation, but not without it's boyish charm. You thought of a tall, handsome, European stranger... This idea in your mind was not without it's motives, after all, you had already come to know two other man who was devastatingly handsome.

"Unser Vater der Kunst in Himmel..." The voice continued trailing off into more of the alluring hymn. 'German for sure.' You said to yourself under your breath as you continued through. You realized finally the that noises were coming from a room that was not to your direct left. The doors were high and seemed heavy. You placed your hand on the knob and held it for a few seconds, contemplating your move.

You had no idea what the person on the other end of this door was doing, but you needed to know. You just needed a moment of interruption. Just long enough to ask the direction of the garage.

Deciding your move, you swung open the door. You froze.

Th voice that was chanting beautiful hems seemed to stop immediately, and it became terribly obvious to you as you saw the large alter and Crucifix that this was chapel. You had caught, someone, whoever it was, right in the middle of prayer.

You stood there for a moment, in shock and embarrassment. No one was seated in any of the pews, yet you still played a game of waiting. You waited for a yell, a scold, a word... Still nothing came.

"Excoose' me..." A voice said feebly. You jumped back by the start, but not from fear itself. Though there was still no one there, someone was speaking, and the voice did not seem at all menacing.

"I'm sorry!" You said before he could utter anything else.

"I have taken this space long enough...If you wouldst' like to have it, I can leave." He offered, still sounding so sheepish, and speaking under his breath.

"No- no." You insisted, looking round the room foolishly, still unaware of which direction you should speak at, you took in a deep breath, "I didn't know what this was." You spat, slightly alarmed still. "I was just looking for someone to tell me where the garage was."

"You are lookink' for someone?" He said again, sounding slightly more confidant and inviting.

Never trust what you can't see, words you liked to live by. But this time, given the extra ordinary situation you were in, you took one step forward. You swallowed shyly and spoke again, "Yes" You paused, "I'm looking for Logan. Maybe you know him?" You asked.

"Wolverine." He stated flatly, not correcting you, but simple restating his other name.

"Yes, him. Do you know where the garage is?" You said this time walking in completely and letting the heavy door close behind you. You continued walking, and he spoke again.

"I know wha' it is." He said, "But...you may want to ask someone else..." He said, his voice dripping with heed.

'Someone else....' You thought, "Why?" You asked curiously still looking about the room.

There was a silence then, and you could hear a loud noise that shocked you drastically. You screamed slightly and hit the ground beside a pew.

"You are new hea'. Perhaps, our meeting can wait for a few more days..." The voice suggested, sounding worried for you, now coming from what seemed like another part of the room.

You began to feel utterly ridiculous with everything that you were doing in the situation. You were having a conversation with someone you could not see, let alone properly take to.

You began to rise from your stupor, and laugh slightly for a umber the reasons, the first of which being the predicament. You searched all the pews and then dashed across the room to look behind the alter. Your curiosity building with each second passing.

You laughed, "Where are you?" You asked finally, a smile on your face. Again, there was a silence, and you heard another loud noise, and you ducked yet again. It was to no avail, as you still saw no one.

"You know..." You began, "I wouldn't make that noise so much without warning me. Bad things seem to happen to people when they scare me." You remembered that this was haven for mutants, and sharing yr power might not be so terrible now. Not amongst other s like yourself. When you shared them with Rogue, you had felt a relief that you had not felt in a long while. Perhaps to confide in this person, whomever he was, would be the same. Hopefully, as a side accomplishment, he would show you where he was and take you to Logan.

He spoke again quickly taking the bate, "What exactly can you do?" He asked, still invisible to you.

"The professor says that with training I will be able to control myself...But as it is..." You began but you were finding it harder then you had previously thought. It was always difficult to talk about. It was as though mentioning it would bring it to life, making it impossible to hide from yourself... You struggle with words had become obvious, but still you persevered, "...As it is now...If I get scared, or provoked, I can kill people. Right on the spot. No questions asked. You swallowed once, letting your own vulnerability make it's way to him. You thought about mentioning your looks, and how they played into the mutation, but you thought it was always rude and boastful to mention unless interrogated.

Squirming, you wanted to change the subject right away, "Why not tell me what you can do?" You requested.

You could hear breathing, though still nothing was happening, nor was he responding. "Please?" You added sweetly under your breath.

A sign was released from somewhere, and you could tell that words would son follow, "I am a teleporter." He began.

'That would explain his voice coming from around different parts of the room.' You concluded. "You know it's not very fair. You can see me, but I can't see you." You reminded him.

"Alright..." He surrendered, "But you might want to brace yourself..."

Your curiosity became instantly mixed. This man was being adamant about showing himself to you. Perhaps his mutation was very unlike yours...Frightening even...You needed to keep calm...Very calm, or you ran the risk of panicking and possibly killing him.

To your surprise, in the moments that followed, you did not hear a loud noise like you had in the past two times that he had teleported. Perhaps he knew that an arrival like that would startle you more than anything else.

You herd a creaking sound. Like the shifting of wood or the hinge of an un-oiled door. As you scanned the room, you felt a lurch in your stomach to find out that the noise was coming from above you...

You froze. All at once the reasons for you not being able to see him were obvious. He was above you, in the arc of the cathedral ceiling, made of beautiful wooden beams. You grasped the alter. Trying to compose yourself. You dared not look up as frightening thoughts started to cloud your mind.

"I'm behind you." The voice said quietly.

The tone was innocent enough, but the words he used sounded like something out of a Stephen King novel. 'I'm behind you....' You thought. You almost wanted to wait for the goolish- _boo._

"I'm going to turn around." You warned him. You had given the warning to you, but a part of yourself knew that it was a warning for yourself as well.

You turned your foot first, trying to brace yourself, you turned your body slowly. You could see from the corned of your poor peripheral vision that there was indeed someone there. Nothing however could have braced you for the shock that came.

There, hanging upside down and being suspended in mid air by what appeared to be a tail, hung a fuzzy blue character, who's yellow eyes seemed to stand out profoundly amongst his dark complexion.

You jumped back. He was nothing of what you expected at all, though not quite the epitome of horror you had been anticipating either. A gasp followed your tread backwards but you kept your composure despite yourself. The dashing German gentlemen that you had anticipated faded away.

The more you looked at him, mouth slightly open and eyes fixated, the more you realized how truly rude you were being. Standing there aghast, you watched him slightly embarrassed yellow eyes look down and away slightly behind his very long blue eyelashes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" You said instantly, ashamed of yourself. You had never not taken your own advice before in regards to not starring, and being the on looker rather then the victim was a different experience all together. His appearance was different, surely. But he was still a man.

Quickly, as the cogs in your brain began to tick you focused more on your similarities rather then your differences. People, though for different reasons, will have looked at him all his life, starred and pointed. This, was much like yourself in many ways. There were always eyes on you, despite your want to everyone to look away.

You and this person, were not spectacles for the world to lay their eyes on whenever they chose. You two, were people. And so began a silent commonality that you had created in your own mind, without even introducing yourself properly.

You smiled. "I really am sorry." You admitted, "It is just so rare that you find someone with such a beautiful pair of eyes." You began with a compliment, one that he was surely not expecting.

Your assumption was correct as he snapped his head back at you with n hesitation at your kindness. Whether he took it as a peace offering or just you being polite it did not matter. You really did mean it, he did have beautiful eyes, and he seemed to take the bait with no hesitation.

You extended your hand, "Let's do this properly. Hello, my name is Anne. I'm from Toronto, Canada, and I am probably one of the most boring people you will ever meet." You admitted your folly upright. A life of no adventure and trying to care for a sick grandmother left no room for the imagination or frivolity.

His demeanor became more pleasant as the seconds passed. Jolting he jumped down from the ceiling in a backflip motion. Impressed with his acrobatic abilities, you let it show, smiling even bigger.

His smile met yours as he took your hand in greeting. You noticed instantly that his hands were unlike yours. With only two larger fingers and a thumb, you did your best to distain from looking rude as he shook your hand.

"My name is Kurt Waggner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the incredible Nightcrawler." He said flamboyantly, exposing a perfectly aligned array of white pointed teeth.

You could not help but be swept away by his happiness and charms. He was just as dashing as his voice had commanded. Perhaps not in looks, but in the obvious personality that he possessed. He was full of a light that you yourself had not had in along while.

"Ahh," You began, "Munich. How amazing! I thought you were German by your accent!" You told him.

"Yes. It's very different from hea' I admit." He said again still smiling. His eyes were not fixated on yours. Like all other people who first met you, his eyes travelled all along the contours of your lovely face. His gaze was unlike many others however, his long eyelashes made him a difficult target for thrashing out or yelling at. He seemed so innocent, despite his demonic appearance. Besides all those facts, you deserved to be examined at least a tiny bit. As you had so rudely examined him, you felt the justice behind the stare.

"Excoos' me." He said, "I did not mean to stare." He said, again withdrawing into his insecurity.

"It's fine." You admitted to him, "I'm used to it. People have always starred, I normally just yell at them these days. Remind them that starring is rude..." You said sadly.

"Consider yourself lucky." He said to you, "From vat' I see...If dey' are staring at you, it's only because dey' can't look away." He said smiling. You couldn't help but smile back ad blush as his comments. His words seemed so sincere. So much more than any other person who had even given you any kind of complement. He was strange in appearance, but an excessive charm seemed to hide beneath those long lashes and beautiful smile.

You cleared your throat, as you always did when you were trying to lift a desperate conversation. You remembered soon that it was Logan that you were looking for to begin with. Kurt had taken your mind off of it for the time being. 'Perhaps...Logan could wait for now' You thought. After all, meeting new people was a very good thing in your opinion. What would you do if Logan was not around. 'Well, there was always Remy...Or not.' You thought as you remembered what Rogue had warned you about. You thought for split second about the joy Remy might have had if you tried to seek him out as you did Logan. Men like that thrilled at the chance of a woman following them. You may have seemed easy to him.

While you judged Remy without any real knowledge of his personality, Kurt stood near to you still remaining quiet.

"Oh uh....Kurt, right? Why don't we go for a walk or something? We could get to know each other better and you can tell me more about yourself" You asked.

He nodded, lifting his head from looking to the ground once again. It occurred to you that perhaps not many people ever spoke to Kurt, or asked him on outings very often. He took a few moments to avert his eyes from the ground as you left the chapel and began to walk outside into the hall again.

His gaze lifted slowly and eventually fell on you, looking up completely; "You say dat' you are da' most boring person in da' world..." He said squinting slightly. You could not decide whether he meant it as a question or a comment but you nodded anyway.

"I'd say so yes..." You admitted with a small smile on your face.

"vhy?" He asked again, still not averting his gaze, but his head tilting to the other side. He seemed intrigued by what you had to say, very intrigued.

"It's not as interesting as living in a circus..." You began as you turned a corner, beginning to notice his clothing. It was bedazzled with gleaming metal in certain areas and looked like the apparel of a gypsy. You knew then, that nothing you said could possibly make your life as interesting as his. "I grew up in Toronto, possibly the only interesting part..." You joked shaking your head, "My parent's died when I was 16....Just in time for when my strange abilities began to manifest, ironically, I wasn't the cause of their death... Now, I work...Worked, " You corrected yourself, "in a dive, and I take care of my grandmother who is bedridden." You finished, sighing.

He looked away from you for a moment, and then back, "I woudst' not say zat' your life is boring." He said sweetly refraining from smiling.

"Thanks." You said back to him.

"zer' is no shame in helping someone. Especially your grandmoza'." He finished.

"True." You admitted.

"You know, whar' I come from...Having a grandmoza at all wouldst' be a very interesting. None of za' people I knew zer' had any relatives zat' were not a part of za' circus." He finished, making you feel exceptionally gifted. As time when on with this man, you came to realize that he was very good at making you feel exceptional with little effort.

But..." He began, stopping in his tracks, "if you are lookink' for somesing' exciting, I sink' I coulst' help..." He began mischievously. You lifted your head up and at him with more intrigue than before. He was smiling now, and it grew with every passing second, baring his pointed teeth once more,"if you'd like." He finished, his accent running thick, and his smile surprisingly debonaire.

"Yes." You said eagerly nodding. "Yes, yes, I'd love to; what do you mean?" You asked stepping closer to him. Too close perhaps as he scanned your face once with his striking yellow eyes.

"Have you eva' teleported before?" He asked, knowing the answer. Your eyes grew wide and you starred at him for a few moments, biting your lip and shaking your head.

"Can you do that? I mean- with me?" You asked hesitantly.

"Yes I can teleport with anyone, and any numba' of people. Zey' just have to be touching me, and zey haf' to be close." He finished. Your look remained confused and he felt the immediate need to educate you. He extended his arms and took a step forward slowly, beginning to hold you in a tight embrace. His scent was unforgettable, a mixture of mens cologne and smoke... You swallowed as he wrapped his arms around you innocently, his arms draped around your shoulders.

Your breathing became quick as your heart began to increase. "Wait!" You shouted, pushing away. He let go without hesitation and looked at your face the same way he ad before.

"Is zer' somesing' wrong?" He asked looking worried for you.

"Does it hurt?" You asked, blurting this concern out.

"No, no." He said shifting, "if I don't know whar' I'm goink' I coulst' end up in a wall or somesink', but I know whar' we re goink' now." He assured you. "Just around to za' front hall. A short trip. Just to show you vat' it feels like."

You nodded, this time trusting him completely and trying not to think of the wall comment. You embraced him this time. Wrapping your arms around his neck quickly. He bent down slightly to enable you to have a better grip as he himself wrapped his arms back around you. You winced.

Poof.

You could smell the overwhelming aroma of brimstone and smoke s you felt yourself twist and turn in every direction. You dared not open your eyes as you spun out of control. Then, a second later you could feel your very own feet hit the floor again, it was almost instinctive and reflex-like to shudder. Though you did not pull away. It made your stomach turn still as you watched the blue smoke around you clear.

You began to pull away as you opened your eyes, realizing that you were most certainly in the front hall and no longer in front of the chapel. Up and around the area you saw from the corners of your eyes that there was a great deal of flowers placed strategically around the room. The floor was a dark marble, and dark wooden architecture filled the rest of your eyes space.

You pulled away completely, letting your hands drag roughly over his jacket. You dug your nails as deeply as you could into the material still feeling scared. His hands cautiously hovered over around the back of your arms and your elbows.

"Forgive me. Did I scare you?" He asked, his hands remaining an instrument for your consolation if you needed it.

"If you did you'd be dead." You said with a certainty which was meant to be a joke but certainly had a truth to it.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again to be sure.

"Yes..." You said releasing your claw like nails and tapping his chest lightly. Assuring both him and yourself. You looked up at him and saw his eyes again, and though he did not speak you felt that through his eyes he was asking you the same question again. You simply nodded and took a step back this time completely, forcing a smile. "I'm fine..." You laughed slightly surprising even yourself. "What a way to travel." You said smiling. "Thanks for the excitement." You began to laugh nervously, still slightly shaken.

He let out a few laughs himself as his eyes wavered bashfully between the ground and your face.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" You heard a sudden voice from behind you, and you jumped. Startled. You pushed yourself backwards, truly scared. You were a genuinely jumpy person to begin with and having people show up behind you without warning was not something you particularly enjoyed. As you backed up, you immediately bumped into a near by table with lilies resting on it. Neither you, nor the table had lost it's balance completely but the lilies had fallen to the ground.

You watched them lie there for a split second as you turned to see your terrorizer. It was Logan. He stood there looking surprised, his hands up in the air with remorse.

"Sorry!" He said again. He waved his finger to you and Kurt, "If I interrupted I can leave." He said, his eyebrows raised and his eyes now focusing on you.

You stood there with the lilies in hand still shivering slightly from the scare. "No Logan. You didn't _interrupt." _You said rudely mocking his use of the word 'interrupting'. You knew what he was insinuating.

"Nightcrawler." Logan nodded. A small smile creeping over his face.

"Wolverine." Nightcrawler said back to him, nodding.

Logan looked back to you as you continued standing there, still shaking. You needed an anxiety pill. "Jesus Anne, I didn't mean to scare you so badly." He said watching you shake.

You shook your head, trying to refrain from shaking. "No...I..." You stuttered, "You didn't." You insisted adamantly.

Logan looked at you with some alarm then as his eyes seemed to travel quickly between your face and the lilies you held in your hand. He scratched his head slightly and looked as though he was struggling to find the words, "Uh..." He said clumsily pointing to the lilies. You stared at him for a moment, then slowly you looked down to where he was pointing.

Your eyes grew wide with surprise as you begot the sight before you. There in the pot lay the lilies that were once in a decadent bloom only moments ago. They were shriveled now, black as the soil they were in, and rotting slowly; this you could tell from the smell of dead plant filing your nostrils.

You let out an involuntary yelp as you allowed the pot to fall to the ground and spill all around your feet. As you watched it lay there, you could stare at it no longer, looking up you could see the worried faces of Logan and Kurt. Both seemed to advance at the same time.

"No!" You warned them. "No, don't come near me!" You said holding your hands out in a stopping motion. Logan did not listen as he took another step, "NO!" You yelled back at him this time. "I don't care if you're immune, stay away!"

You didn't bother to look at either one of them as the tears began to fill your eyes. You bolted through the two of them, Logan once again trying to advance towards you before you dodged him and ran as fast as you could; leaving them both there.

You could hear him calling after you but you would not stop. You needed your room. You needed your pills. This was out of your control. Once in while when people startled you, you leapt out of your skin and took it out of proportion, it was part of the anxiety ailment. Adding to the problem made things no better. Seeing the dead lilies in your hands from your fear scared you too. The grotesque smell of death and decay, the fear that it might have been a person. This time, someone innocent, like Kurt... It hurt you deeply...

**I hope you guys are liking it so far!!! I've made them extra long for you to enjoy it more!!! Message!**


	6. Chapter 5: Good Girl

**Hi all, this one is shorter than the last and for that I am sorry, bt the next one will ve very long indeed. Please feel free to message me :)**

**If anyone is interested in this story, and wants to become a fan on facebook, feel free to come and joint the group! You can discuss with other readers, get pictures, submitt/ look at banners, etc. Come and become a fan. In the search bar type in: "When You Were Young: An X-Men Story By: Prosati"**

As you wandered down the hallway your eyes were still slightly blurred from tears. You looked down at your hands to find that your finger tips had gone a distinct shade of black and blue...As they often did when you became stressed. As you searched the rooms you could see no sign of yours. You needed C22 and this was what appeared to be the A section as best you saw it. You frantically began to try and find a staircase or an elevator, but nothing came.

Then, you saw a figure turn the corner and begin walking in your direction. Though your eyes were blurred, it only took a moment to figure out who it was; and the moment was most inopportune:

"Petit!" Said an enthusiastic Remy, "where have they been keepin' you?" He asked debonairly.

"Not now, please." You begged as you tried to keep your distance from him before you passed by. You hesitated for a moment, for if you walked by and he tried to get close, chances were he would touch you.,,

"Hey now, what is all this about?" He asked, his Louisian chivalry becoming more prevalent.

"It's nothing! Please- just don't" You begged again still not advancing, this time holding out your hand for him to stop.

He advanced and you began to panic again to your own detriment as well as his. You backed yourself up against the wall and turned your head to the side helplessly.

"Don't do it Remy, please keep your distance!" You said loudly.

He stopped, "Why?" his motions did not go without questions.

"I could kill you..." You cried, this tie real life tears streaming down your cheeks silently as you blinked.

"Is there somethin' I can do for you? Anythin' at all?" He offered in a voice that seemed like it might have been on the verge of slight panic. You shot your face towards him, the tears now all the way down your face.

"Yes." You nodded. "Can you take me to room C22?" You asked him.

"I can." He said firmly. He did not advance towards you. Wisely, he had chosen to save both his life and improve yours. "Stand up if you can and follow the direction I'm goin'." He said with a powerful leader quality to his voice.

You wasted no time as he began to walk. You could not have been more grateful to have him there at that moment. You kept in mind that Logan was indeed immune to your powers and his advancement was only his way of trying to calm you perhaps. But you didn't want to be touched then. It was scaring you and he did not back away... Remy was leading you still down the hall. He made two left's and then turned right once, always, you remained at least several feet behind.

He was constantly looking behind him, but not in fear. He held out his hand as if he was going to reach for your hand, making you feel welcome, but with no intent on touching you. You noted his ability to keep people at ease.

Soon, he revealed to you a flight of stairs. "We need to take these cher. The elevator might be a tad risky." He admitted, recognizing the close quarters that the elevator presented.

You nodded, agreeing completely to his notion. You followed him up two flights and finally you had reached the third floor. He continued in a jog now, as did you. His rush was comforting too. He understood the urgency.

He ran ahead of the room that you knew was yours and he pointed to it. You looked at him with a quick thankful appeal. Then quick as lightening, you ran in.

"I'll be out here." He said as you walked in. You didn't answer him, as you had accepted his decision.

You dashed into your room and slammed the door, perhaps too hard. You imagined him shuddering at the sound. Across the room you could see your backpack laying there, and you literally threw yourself to its mercy landing harshly on the ground, again, you thought of Remy's reaction on the outside. Thankfully, he did not intrude of ask any questions. Though one more slam, or loud noise and you fear he would. Digging through it quickly. You could hear the pills hitting the edges of their case as you rocked the backpack around for their retrieval. You stuck your hand deep down to the bottom and finally felt your long nails hit a hard plastic. 'GOT IT!' you thought frantically to yourself.

You propped open the bottle and forced a single pill down your throat. Dry swallow. As it went down you sat there and allowed your anxiety attack to reach it's peek and decline in a matter of minutes.

Once everything had serf-iced, you found yourself back to normal. Now faced with the impossibly embarrassing job of apologizing to everyone you had offended. You got up from your stupor and looked into the mirror, fixing your hair and face. You composed yourself, 'It's fine....Relax, it's fine now...That is al over...' You thought.

You were able to think now of the dead lilies without fear of an upheaval. Your anxiety was under control...At last...

You strode over to the door where you knew Remy would be behind. Waiting as patiently as he did, he deserved an explanation.

You opened it steadily and walked out. Only slightly to your left and across the hallway he rested against the wall with his arms folded. As soon as he saw you he stood up from his lean and let his hands fall to his side. He said nothing, he simply tried to make an advance, holding out his hands as if to say, _May I?_

You nodded and he walked towards you quicker with your blessing. He stopped as he was now directly in front of you. "Is everythin' alright cher?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine." You said quickly to ease his questions.

You felt a light pair of hands on your shoulders, slowly he began rubbing them. "Are you sure? You seemed awful upset?" He observed, his southern words gaining the better of you.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine..." You finished, now relaxed. You could feel his hands now lingering over the back of your arms, rubbing them more sensually. You nudged them away discretely with ease without offending him.

"Thank you Remy...Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't-"

"Anne!" a loud voice interjected, you looked to your immediate right and saw Logan running towards you. "What the hell happened back there?" He asked almost angrily as he arrived at your side.

"Nothing...I just panicked I guess. I needed to get to my room. Remy helped me though." You finished.

"You let this guy help you instead of me?" Logan's question did seem like it should have been absolutely leaking with jealousy, but to your surprise, it made a great deal of sense. Asking for Remy's help over his. It was dangerous. But Remy was the one who was there...

"Remy kept his distance when I asked him too..." You trailed off, trying not to make Logan feel bad.

"What's it to ya' Wolverine?" Remy asked him in a hostile tone.

He glared back at Remy and answered him with just as much hostility, "Oh I could care less. If you want to mess with fire go right ahead." He said to him, then he looked back at you, "but the professor made us training partners for a reason- I'm immune to you." Logan said, his face still very serious.

Remy's ears perked up, "He made you training partners?" He said sounding almost outraged.

"Yeah thats right, pit pocket." He said back to him harshly. It became apparent that there was a silent kind of competition here. One that you were certain that you had not consented to.

"Listen Logan, I'm sorry." You cut in, the two men took a moment to break away from their hatred to look back to you. "I was afraid..." You admitted now. "It got out of hand..." You said looking away from both of them, "I just needed a few minutes alone." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, then Logan sighed.

"Don't worry about it..." He said running his hands on the back of his neck roughly. He looked at you again, "Say, how did you end up with the fur ball?" He asked.

You looked at him with a glare, "His name is Kurt Logan-"

"You were with Waggner?" Remy interjected again, his only things to say suddenly revolving around your ware about's before you ran into him.

"Yes. Thank you Remy, I was with Kurt. Kurt Wagner. That's his name." You said to Logan folding your arms.

"Alright." He said looking down at you like he was humoring a child.

"Which reminds me, I should go find him, he was going to show me around-"

"Well I could do that." Remy interrupted you before you got the chance to finish your sentence. Logan took a step forward and stopped him before he had another chance to speak.

"No thanks Gambit, I think that given the circumstances I should be the one to take her. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Logan belittled him, and grasped you by the shoulder, deciding for you.

Remy did not seem to have anything to say, rather, he wanted to simply glare in Logan's direction cruelly. You thought to yourself for a moment about the possibility of telling him that you did not want to go with him, and that you'd rather spend time in your room, but you did not want to dishonor his invitation. As you walked down the hall, you saw Remy from your peripherals, "Thanks again Remy!" You called back to him.

"At your service cher." He called back slyly; indeed, he only had the quarrel with Logan. Logan let out a breath of air rudely at his comment.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" You asked rhetorically.

"Does anyone like dirt?" He responded, rudely yet again.

"Logan!" You said, shaking your head as he guided you by the shoulder still. As his grip released, you both turned the corner. The silence was beginning to eat away at you yet again. Your stomach made a lustful noise which was just barely audible to yourself, 'I guess I'm kind of hungry...' you thought

"You hungry?" He asked.

"How did you-"

"I have a keen sense of smell and hearing."

"Ah." You concluded, "Hence the Wolverine-like senses."

"Here, this way, I'll take you to the kitchen." He said, turning yet another corner. As the walk continued, you caught the silence before it could manifest.

"So where were you that whole time? While we were apart that is?" You asked him.

"I was in the garage, fixing my bike" He said smiling at his own comment.

"Aww, that's sweet, maybe you can give me a ride in the basket later." You joked. He laughed under his breath at your clever comment. "But seriously," you started again, "that's pretty incredible. I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

He continued to walk, but his pace slowed down and he stared at you surprised, "Never?" He asked you.

"Nope." You said shrugging.

"I can't think of anything better then getting on my bike, and having a smoke." He added.

You smiled, but made no comment. "Let me guess, you've never lighten up either?" He laughed.

"No actually. Listen Logan, not everyone is immune to dying like you." You reminded him shrewdly.

He nodded and accepted the truth as it was, "So, what I know abut you so far..." He went on, "You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't ride Motorcycles...What do you do for fun?" He teased mercilessly.

You laughed slightly, but answered logically, "You don't miss what you never do."

He agreed again with your answer, turning down his bottom lip and nodding, "Sooo," He began dragging out his 'so', "do you ever...?" He trailed off, still joking, but with just enough curiosity to make it suspicious.

You laughed under your breath, not needing any time at all to come up with your clever, mystery triggering answer; "I'm a good girl Logan." You admitted, smiling.

He stepped ahead of you and pressed against a large door, holding it open for you, "Not too good I hope."

**Hope you all enjoye it! And thanks so much for your comments so far, please feel free to message me about the story and secure it's place as a regular installment on my schedule. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Queen of Hearts

**Hey all!!! I made sure that this chapter was extra long to make up for the short one last time. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**If you haven't already done so, please feel free to join the facebook fanpage: Just type in "When You Were Young: An X-Men Story By Prosati"**

**Hope to see you there!**

Logan's obvious flirtation did not go unnoticed. However, your mind continued to linger on his motive. Your appearance. A man like Logan,a rugged, good looking, bad boy by nature; what would he want with a good girl? Other then the obvious...

You passed by him and strode straight into the luxurious kitchen. Three stoves, three microwaves, and a giant stainless steel fridge. You grasped the handle and began to dig through the mountains of fantastic things to eat. Meals that you not be accustom to since before the death of your parents. You latched on to a Tupperware full of pasta and a fork, then you sat next to Logan who was already comfortably perched on a bar stool, root bear in hand. "This place never has any beer." He remarked.

"It is a school." You reminded him. You could feel your saliva collecting n the inside of your cheeks from the sweet scent. Immediately you dug in, neglecting to heat it up at all.

A half hour ticked by as you silently ate your pasta. "You're quiet all of a sudden. Must mean that it's good." He joked as you swallowed your last bite. "Full?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed now. I should be good until bed." You answered playfully.

"Alright then, let's see if we can't show you around." He said getting up, followed by yourself.

He took you too all corners of the mansion, coming back around full circle to the hall way in which you could remember walking down before you had met Kurt. A barrage of footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall. You looked up and saw a slender, beautiful women coming in the direction of yourself and Logan, "Hello Logan." She remarked, breaking the ice.

"Storm." Logan nodded. 'Storm...' You thought, 'I wonder what she can do?' You questioned yourself.

As you continued to walk, the three of your met face to face and you could observe her at a closer distance. Her skin was a perfectly even shade of brown and her hair, interestingly enough was a shade of pure white.

"And this must be Anne." She said looking at you sweetly.

"Yeah." You said nodding.

"This is her alright." Logan began, " I was just giving her a tour around the mansion." He finished. Storm looked at him for what was, in your opinion, too long of a time, and seemed to have a disapproving demeanor.

She took a few steps over and grasped the door handle of a large oak frame. "That's wonderful." She said simply, not enthusiastically. "I hope you're behaving yourself." She remarked back to Logan, though he gave her no response.

She opened the door and took a step inside, "Charles?" She questioned.

You could hear the familiar voice of the Professor from inside the room. "Ah Ororo- come in. Bring Logan and Anne with you." He added to your surprise, but not Logan's or Storms.

She held open the door for you and smiled while nudging her head signaling for you to go in. As you took your first few steps you found yourself plunging into yet another extra ordinary situation. There, beside the professor for who you had barely gotten a chance to know stood a large blue creature. With the exact same shade of blue exerted over his entire body as Kurt. It was then that you were very thankful to have met Kurt first...

Both men began to make their way over to where you stood. You froze, unsure of how to handle yourself aside from refraining from a stare down. Like Kurt, and yourself, he was difficult to miss.

"Ororo!" The blue man called now taking larger, more aggressive steps towards Storm.

"Hank!" She said with just as much happiness. They embraced and lingered by each others bodies for a few seconds, "I love what you've done with your hair!" She remarked still beaming.

"You too." He replied. She placed her hand in her hair sweetly, pleased b his compliment.

His gaze shifted to Logan directly after, "Who's the fur ball?" Logan began rudely. Your eyes widened with embarrassment, though Logan did not seem phased at all.

"This is Dr. Henry McCoy. He is the Secretary of Mutant Affairs for the United States." The Professor wisely interjected. Your ears perked up as you ran the idea through your mind. You had only now become aware of any kind of Mutant Affairs. 'the U.S.A. has a Secretary for Mutants?...' you thought curiously.

McCoy seemed to be un- phased by Logan's first comment, "Wolverine." He began in greeting, "I hear you're quite the animal." He replied to Logan's cantankerous remark. You hardly knew the man, but given the rudeness that Logan had felt the need to display before, you felt that for argument's sake, you would be on his side.

"Looks who's talking." Logan impertinently replied once again. This time, you wanted to positively die. His impoliteness transcended everything that you had come to respect about him. McCoy frowned at this comment.

"Henry, I don't believe you and Anne have yet met. She is our newest recruit." He said smiling to you and him.

He seemed to quickly shake off Logan's comment s turn his full attention to you. He extended his hand, unlike Kurt's; it was more or less the same a regular human. His eyes traced your face, as all eyes usually did, and then he spoke outrightly, "Lovely." He said, nodding his head down in salutation. You smiled as you recognized his wanting to be polite. He perhaps was unaware that he was offending you.

"Nice to meet you." You finished.

Once the introductions were over, the professor jumped in right on time, you adored his ability to refrain from any silence. "We were just discussing the ware abouts of Mystique and Magneto..." He said absently, not expecting you to understand at all, 'Mystique', 'Magneto', these were just empty words that you deemed appropriate to disregard.

"You know He's going to go get Mystique right?" Storm said matter- of- factly. You looked sideways at Logan who stood now against the wall with his hands in his pockets listening inattentively. He looked over to you and smiled slightly, like their conversation was not the most important thing in the world. Given Logan's attitude, you were unsure of whether or not to trust his judgement.

"Magneto's not the problem. At least not our most pressing one. A major pharmaceutical company has developed a Mutant antibody...A way to suppress the X gene." Dr. McCoy spoke knowledgeably. Everyone's ears perked up instantly, yours included. The professor seemed most interested, leaning forward in his chair.

"Suppress?" Logan interrupted, sounding interested for the first time since entering the room.

"Permanently." McCoy finished. "They're calling it a cure..." Your eyes widened profoundly, as did the rest of the people present, all looking to the professor, who, after hearing the news leaned back into his chair upright.

Storm was the first to speak after the blow was delivered, "Well that's ridiculous. You can't _cure _being a mutant." She said angrily looking at McCoy.

"Well, scientifically speaking-" He began.

"Since when did we become a disease?" She intruded on his words harshly, not blaming him, but certainly making her opinion known. "Who would want this cure? I mean what kind of a coward would take it just to fit in?" She continued, siting down on the near by couch in utter distruaghtness.

McCoy, took a step forward, "Is it cowardice to want to save ones self from persecution?" He asked gently, playing devils advocate. "Not all of us can fit in so easily." He reminded her, lifting his hand to demonstrate his own face. His words were very wise indeed in your own opinion. Surely, Storm had a point as well, but on the other hand not everyone who was a mutant chose it...

You immediately thought of Kurt...Would he be the kind of person who might chose to get this done to him? Would you?.....

"Well for all we know the government helped cook this up." Logan contributed sternly, finally creating an opinion for himself, which, of course, had to be the most rebellious one.

"I assure you the government had nothing to do with this." McCoy said clearly.

"Welive' heard that before." Logan responded, unconvinced.

"My boy, I've been fighting for Mutant rights since before you had claws." McCoy said sounding proud while puffing out his chest. Logan looked at him for a split second appearing to be about to laugh.

"Did he just call me boy?" He asked, turning his body to face the professor and Storm who both looked as though McCoy's comment was foolish. You thought that it was a perfectly respectable thing to say from McCoy's point of view. Logan couldn't be any more than Thirty himself...Could he?

Suddenly.

The doors of the office swung open again violently. The opener, a familiar face. Rogue. "Is it true? Can they cure us?" She asked sounding more than thrilled as she entered. "I just saw the news on T.V."

It was silent, and no one seemed to know how to answer her properly. Alas, your awkward silence returned. Taking the opportunity to join into the conversation that you been itching to converse around, you chimed in, "If they can, I want to know all the details."

All heads then turned to you, again, none with any kind of answer. Logan's seemed to have turned the fastest...

"Yes Rogue it appears to be true. And Anne, we will have to get all the details we can in order to properly inform or students..." The professor began.

Logan remained perfectly silent, as his gaze shifted from you to Rogue. One thing that could be said about Logan was his ability to respect the decisions of others if it was their business alone. He seemed sympathetic to the young girl who could touch nobody...And interested in the woman who could kill in the event of fear, and remain ageless for a long period of time...

"No." Storm spoke up, clearly and concisely. Everyone's gazes then shifted to her, "They can't cure us." She stood up and looked to both you and Rogue with a motherly concern. "You wanna know why?" She asked rhetorically, " because there's nothing to cure- nothing's wrong with you." She finished. "Or any of us for that matter." She finished looking at the men who were yet to say anything.

"Excuse me." A voice carried and interrupted from behind Rogue. All heads seemed to veer towards it. There, in the doorway stood a man with a large black blazer. He was blonde, and very tall, a serene kind of troubled expression painted on his face. "I heard that there was some kind of issue about the cure. His face gave everyone a once over. This time, rather than a long lingering stare, he delivered onto you a quick double take that was soon forgotten and fixated on the professor. You respected his composure...

"Yes, Warren. Thank You for coming." It became apparent to everyone in the room that the professor had psychically summoned him. The professor turned his chair to face the rest of the ever growing audience, "Warren Worthington, otherwise known as Archangel is the son of the Cure's developer. He arrived here about a week ago after having gone through the pressure of having the cure trusted upon him himself." The professor finished.

You listened intently and wondered what it was that this man could do that would make him consider the cure, aside from the fact that his father had obviously pressure him into the idea.

Everyone seemed to look at him for a while, wondering with keen curiosity what kind of information he might have. He grabbed hold of his blazer with both hands and slowly enabled it to slide off his shoulders. Then, he began to remove his shirt as well. You instinct to look away was not stronger then your curiosity. You watched as he slid the other shirt off and revealed his exposed chest. A moment later, everyone seemed to be in a sort of awe that transcended any kind of worldly reaction. He fanned out a pair of glorious white angel wings from behind his back. The opened extremely wide, the feathers thick and catching the light beautifully. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and all that you could think of in that moment was why anyone in their right mind would possibly want to remove something so beautiful?

Hypocritical perhaps. But you wondered the very thing that people would be wondering about you. You shook your head and deposited the logic deep within your mind. 'No...There is something wrong with me....' You thought to yourself. Your classic trait for which you could not ever seem to shake. There was something wrong with only you, everyone else was perfect.

"Any kind of physical transformation will be jarring. Extremely jarring. Mutants who run to the cure for the answer to their physical problems will go through a great deal more suffering that anyone else." He explained, reaching back for his shirt.

There were far too many questions to accomplish now... And none of them seemed to be able to come to the surface. There was too much to soon. You continued to wrack your brain as the conversation between Warren and the others continued.

Logic told you that Warrens issue made sense. At first, to him the cure must have been a terribly perfect solution. He had the wings of an angel. And like yourself, you had imagined that others would create a background story for him without even meeting him. The calling card for people who drew to much attention was to fill in the blanks and imagine a life for them that they never had. People did it with you all the time. Assuming that because you were beautiful that you had so many wonderful adventures and multiple arrays of men who loved you. Lies. The fictions of a deranged imagination. 'They probably did that to him too.' You thought. Though it pained you to admit it, his wings, being as breathtaking as they were- were likely a bother. People would see him as a real angel. Perhaps even worship him and use him to enforce their religious believes. It was then that you felt two emotions. One, that you were pleased that you did not have that kind of responsibility- bringing people's religious beliefs into action, and two, pity. Anyone who had to deal with that kind of responsibility, not volunteered was bound to become depressed... You knew it all too well.

"Anne, Rogue." The professor spoke up, shaking you from your thoughts. "I think it may be best of the two of you would excuse us for a while."

"Oh, of course." Rogue spoke up.

"Sure thing professor." You added, walking towards the door. You turned your head to catch Logan's eyes as you left.

"I'll got too." Logan said as he saw you move, sitting up from his lazy lean.

"Actually Logan, I was hoping that you cold remain here. I need to discuss a few things with you." The professor asked. Logan looked to you for a second then lifted his chin for you to go ahead. Rogue grabbed you by the arm and signaled that she would take care of you while he was busy.

"Nice to meet you Storm. Dr. McCoy." You nodded at both of them as you and Rogue walked passed Warren and out, his eyes looking to you once more as he continued his last thing you saw on your way out was Logan, going back into his leaning position watching until you left.

As Rogue closed the door she turned to you and signaled for you to keep walking. "Come on. We'll got out to the terrace. You can meet a few more people there..."

"Alright." You said, astonished that she did not pick up where she left off inside.

You thought too soon, it took only seconds for her to irrupt, "Can you believe it? A Cure! I mean I never in a million years thought that...Urgh, it's just incredible!" She squeeled.

You watched her go on and on as your own barrage of thoughts ran through your head. She was priceless. So young still, 17 at the very most, and had never been able to touch anyone. And better still, her transformation would not be as painful because it had not manifested in her physically... You wanted to listen to her ramble all day- she was so happy.

Her smile turned your way as you both continued to walk, "You don't think its cool?" she asked.

"Hrm?" You began, "Oh no I do. I really do. I'm so happy for you..." Unsatisfied with your answer she chimed in again,

"Do you think you'll get it?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I guess so... I mean, I've never wanted this. Everything that I hate about myself is placed soully in this mutation. I could go back to normal again..." You began. "But on the other hand...I don't know. It's complicated. I mean, I understand what Storm was saying completely. Shouldn't people just say off and accept us?" Your own words resonated in you. Did you really want the mutation to go away? Or did you just want people to stop starring at accept you the way you were?...

Rogue smiled and put her head down, absorbed in her own thoughts completely. As you continued to walk you noticed a pair of French doors leading outside

"Hey Rogue!" A voice called out from behind the doors. In seconds you found yourself face to face with a blue eyed boy with a smile painted on his face. "Hey..." He repeated again, looking at you as well as Rogue.

"Bobby." Rogue stopped him as he continued to look at you shamelessly. The trance was broken, he quickly looked to Rogue. "This is Anne. She just got here this mourning."

"Hi." He smiled letting out a breath of air. He was young. Too young for you, and so you humored his prepubescent smiles.

"Hi."

"I thought maybe she could hang out with us for a while" She suggested.

"Uh..." He looked to you again, away from Rogue, "Sure, sounds...good." He ended clumsily speaking.

You took in a deep breath this time and turned your head to left to avoid more doting conversations. Then, just across the way, you saw something that made your heart leap. In the branches of a large shaded oak sat Kurt, alone.

You smiled, turning to Rogue. "Hey, do you mind if I just go for a walk on my own. Just around the mansion. I'll be back."

She shook her head, "No, go right ahead. We'll probably still be out here when you get back."

"Great. I'll see you later." You began to jog lightly towards the tree about a football field away, staying close to the shady shadow of the mansion. 'Thank God...' You thought o yourself, you had only spent 5 minutes away from the adults and already you were in desperate need of their company. And Kurt...You could not believe your luck in finding him, you needed to apologize...

You took in a deep breath, dying to yell and call for him, "Hey Kur-"

"Why hello petit." You stopped, as those words filled in for the words that you were about to yell. You closed your mouth, certain that someone had definitely spoken. And if you were correct, the person who was speaking to you was most definitely;

"Remy?" You said as you looked to your direct left. Your attention of Kurt was so keen that you had barely noticed your peripherals at all. There he leaned, on the ledge of a completely open window, his legs inside. You noticed the deck of cards in his hand and the neatly arranged ones lying directly in front of him on the ledge.

"Feeling much better I gather?" He asked, looking at you from the top of his bedroom eyes.

"Yes. Much better…" You said as you looked back to Kurt once more as you strode towards Remy. "Thanks again." You said, almost reluctant to thank him too much. He smiled up at you again not baring any teeth as he began to pick up the cards and neatly cup them in his hands to form a deck. "Does that kind of thing happen to you often?" He asked, his eyes narrowing on to you yet again as he threw the cards in the air and managed to catch each and every one again. He continued to shuffle in every possible way, watching you, watching him. His ostentatious attitude could be felt a mile away.

"Well I…" You began becoming increasingly, painfully intrigued. "…It normally only happens when I get startled..." You shook your head and literally propelled yourself to the window sill, disregarding your old conversation, "How are you doing that?"

He took the deck and cut it in half, placing his hands about a two feet away from each other. With haste, he began to allow the cards to pass with ease between the two points, "practise" he lied. It became devastatingly obvious to you then that he had the ability to do those kinds of things.

"Parlour tricks aren't exactly a common mutant ability." You taunted. He smiled at your comment and continued to entertain you. It was incredible to watch, and though you did not want to humour him- it was hard to look away.

"The name of the game is War." He explained to you, "Might I deal you in?" He asked debonairly staring down at you from his perch. You gave him a look that positively screamed uncertainty and inner debate. "Remy'll go easy on you." He said leaning in flirtatiously.

"I've never played before."

"Never?" He asked surprised. Why did everyone have to be so surprised by your boring life up until now?...

"No, but I've seen it been done." You tried to vindicate yourself to this obviously well experienced man. Why you wanted to prove you had no idea. Perhaps, that just once, you wanted to live up to the image people made for you…

"Good girl." He said crudely, reminding you of Logan's continuous cliché, "gambling is a dirty habit." He said, leaning in vivaciously, "very naughty." He added quickly, continuously looking at you with his come hither expression. His accent was running thick as usual, dripping profusely with the Cajun influence that you were beginning to appreciate more and more.

"I know a worse one." You admitted, looking back at him testily.

"And what's that?" He said again, humouring you.

"Starring." You finished, your mouth curved upwards in a one sided kind of smirk as you looked to the ground. You could hear him blowing air out from his nose in a single laugh, knowing he'd been caught, but wasn't embarrassed. "So, what are the stakes?" You reminded him, "I'm broke, you won't get a penny out of me." He took in a deep breath and leaned his back against the left side of the sill, "Let's keep it simple shall we? The winner is entitled to a favour." He said smiling menacingly.

You paused yet again, somehow deep within knowing that you were in for some trouble…The name Gambit worried you greatly… But how could he cheat? You were right there, and after all, it was only War. It's a game of luck!

"Alright." You said foolishly, turning your body upright in order to see the playing field. Your chest just reached the opening of the window, and you placed your finger tips on either side of the sill.

"One card draw, two drops. Aces are high." He said exuding an air of confidence. He seemed now to be remarkably in his element, and the way he spoke made you feel as though card games themselves belong to him completely. Finally, he ended his superior shuffling and slammed the cards on the table to your right. His professionalism was almost humorous to watch.

"Ladies first." He said taking his hand off the deck, and signaling for you to go first. You drew your card and watched him draw his before you took a look. He seemed like he was playing by the rules. "I'll stay." He remarked upon looking at his.

You let your eyes travel downwards and saw your card, 'The three of spades… Urgh…' you thought. "I'll drop." You said placing the card to the invisible gutter on the left.

"That's drop one." Remy reminded you, his eyes fixated on your hand as you drew your second card. You looked, 'The Queen of hearts. Good' you thought you yourself. You began to contemplate you final move. Would you play? Or would you stay? You had one drop left, and the Queen of Hearts was a hell of a high card to be gambling against. And who knew what he had… 'He stayed…' You rationalized. 'He must have had something good… But was it higher than the Queen of hearts… Maybe he's bluffing…Trying to get me to drop again and pick up a worse card…' You continued to debate within your mind, but your constant need to play it safe remained ever imbedded in your brain. The boring life in which you were so accustomed to had an unpleasent hold on you like nothing else. 'The Queen is a safe bet…Taking another could be fatal…'

"I'm staying." You called finally. His smile never left you as he patiently waited. It became apparent to you that he was a patient man indeed.

"Ladies first." He repeated, his southern chivalry never ceasing. You puckered your lips at the idea. You did not want to show your card first, but you began to lower your hand none the less.

"Queen of Hearts." You said smiling, though you fate had not yet been decided. He smiled wider now, baring his teeth.

"Playing with the Queen of Hearts…" He began slyly, "That's dangerous business…You know, normally, she's my lucky lady. I always save her for last... But..." He continued looking remorseful, "Sorry cher." He flicked the card seamlessly in his hand between his middle and ring finger, "Ace o' Hearts. That beats the Queen." He finished.

You let out a breath of air, "Damn it…" You ended, slumping your shoulders down.

"Don't feel so bad, I've never lost a game." He said. You shot your head up and caught his eye as he collected the stray cards. "If you dropped, this would have been your next card." He said flipping up the next card in the deck masterfully. "Ooh, Ace of Spades… That's a high." He said turning his head slightly as if to say, 'how unfortunate.'

"Urgh, I was one card away?" You questioned.

"Better luck next time Petit." He said pretending to be sympathetic whilst shuffling the cards dramatically. "Now…About that favour…" He said, again, impending onto you his devastating stare.

You swallowed.

**Hope you all liked it! Please message me with your comments so that you can secure this story on my list of "coninue". Otherwise it might end up being unfinished if it doesn't have enough fans. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Flawed

**Hey guys! Been a while I know, but I was a little under the weather, please forgive me- and above all else, ejoy ;)**

"Anne!" Your head bolted to the direct left, and you could see Rogue running towards you. You looked back to Remy who still had his devilish smile painted, though he began to recline back into his lazy position of leaning against the sill.

She came to spot him as she approached and saw the deck of cards, "Oh- no, you haven't been playing with him have you?" She asked looking flabbergasted.

You opened your mouth to speak but Remy began for you. "Rogue." He said in greeting, smiling at her with the same sensual eyes he had given you only moments ago, "We were just in the middle of a game o' war." He defended, "But I assure you that if she'd rather 'play' something else, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He exclaimed lewdly.

"Let's go Anne." She said frowning at him, "honestly. He cheats." She accused, grabbing your arm with her gloved hand. You smiled slightly at what you had just heard and looked at Remy, 'caught him…' You thought.

"Hey now, I most certainly do not." He defended again while laughing, this time with much more gusto. Rogue began to pull you away and you followed her, slightly relieved. "Hey!" Remy yelled as she pulled you away and disappeared from behind the corner. "You owe me a favour." He yelled back at you, his laughter slowly trailing off.

"Sorry you had to go through that." She said apologetically, "He cheats- all he ever did before he came here was gamble. He owes all kinds of people money. You stood no chance in that game. You don't owe him anything." She continued sounding more angered at she went on. Clearly, she was not on good terms with him.

"Oh." You stopped her. "I was going to see Kurt." You reminded yourself. You turned back around, only to realise that the blue blur in the tree was now completely gone. You let out a breath of air and frowned slightly.

Rogue tilted her head, "Kurt?" She asked sounding interested, "You mean Nightcrawler?" She asked.

"What was it with you people and strange pet names?" You questioned finally, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed, "They aren't pet names." She said shaking her head. "They're our Mutant names."

"Do they ever make sense?" You asked.

"Most of the time." She said, still laughing.

"Nightcrawler…Logan used that too. I don't really get it." You confessed.

"Yeah. I guess his doesn't make all that much sense. But where he was from he was known as the incredible-"

"Yes, I know. The Incredible Nightcrawler. Hrm. It must have stuck." You rationalized.

"So anyways, you met him? When?" She asked.

"Earlier today."

"Oh… And you weren't freak out? I mean…Well, you know what I mean…" She finished.

"I was at first." You admitted.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I met him. I must have looked like a real jerk. Just starring blankly… He really is a nice person though."

You starred at her from the corner of your eye. Why did people always need to make that follow an insult to someone looks? Sure, Kurt looked different, frightening even, and yes, he was a nice person. But did everyone need to always make that juxtapose to his appearance?

"I like his eyes." You stated flatly. Enabling a complement about his looks sullied the 'poor Kurt' mood. You remembered how they took on an extremely different shade of dark yellow- shocking, and vibrant; hiding behind those long blue lashes. 'Lovely.' You thought to yourself.

"Really?" She added absently.

You nodded, "Yeah…I need to talk to him…Apologize." You turned your head to look to your left and right. Perhaps he was in another tree.

"Apologize?" Rogue asked.

"Don't worry about it." You told her, still searching for him.

As you starred at the room for a few more seconds, Rogue began to pull you the opposite way. "Come over here. We can relax in the common room." She finished, letting you go and walking- her intention of course, for you to follow her. You turned your head and were forced to take a few small leaps in order to reach her position.

"Where do you think Logan is?" You questioned.

"Logan, right now?" Who knows. Every time he finishes with the professor he seems to take off for a few weeks-"

"A few weeks?" You questioned, carefully catching yourself half way through and avoiding an extremely outraged tone. 'A few weeks, why would he be gone that long?'

"I'm not saying he is gone. I'm just saying that that's what he usually does. Logan doesn't stay in the same place too long. He gets restless." She said continuing to walk.

Your hunches about Logan were appearing to be true with every word she said. The bad-boy, animalistic, rebel was indeed the kind who didn't like to stick around for very long. What that meant for you exactly you didn't know…

"Hey." Rogue asked, "you commin' in?" She questioned. You had failed to realise it before but you had in fact stopped, and Rogue stood there now with a door propped open.

"Yeah, sorry." You said walking in.

The rest of the day passed by relatively fast. The common room was full of other students, both older and younger than Rogue. You watched diligently as they showed their powers whilst playing games and spoke. One man, carried in a television with one arm easily, propping it on his hip and forearm. You laughed as you thought of yourself attempting such an act. A slow and embarrassing tipping over would be the end of that endeavour…

There was a shelf of books to the right of the room that you had taken the liberty of searching through. You found a few that you thought you might indulge in and read for a very extended amount of time.

The time was 9:30 when Rogue strode over to the empty couch sadly, as you remained reading. You stood by idly for a period of about an hour, and at 10:30pm , after seeing her still alone and distracted, you made your way over.

Sitting noticeably next to her, your pile of books falling all over each other, she barely made a peep, paying little attention. 'She's seriously distracted…' You thought. You tried to place your books back together, when one fell to the floor landing on her foot.

"Sorry Rogue." You told her, beginning to reach for it- but she picked it up first not looking up.

"Blood Lust?" She asked, finally averting her gaze to you.

You laughed. "Yeah, I know, I just picked it up because the title sounded cool." You took the book from her and placed it to the side away from your other choices, "I bet it's dumb." You finished.

She smiled once, half heartedly, than looked back down. "There's something wrong with you." You stated. "You've been sitting there alone for the last hour. Wouldn't you rather go hang out with Boddy and friends over there?" You smiled tilting your head and sitting back down.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled at you again, forcing it. "It's nothing really…" She started, her mouth turning down.

"Did you want to talk about it?" You pushed, knowing that with the right persuasion she would be concurred. She looked around the room and brought her knees to her chest, holding her legs feebly. "Is it the cure?" You rationalised. Her head snapped back to your eyes in less than a second of hearing the words. You knew it.

Her head turned towards Bobby's direction where he was now involved in a serious team game of table soccer, his arms playfully around another girl, 'assisting her.' You caught it from the corner of your eye and then looked back at her.

"It just seems so right…To get it done I mean…" She finished, looking back to you. "I've never really been able to get close to anyone, most of the time they just write you out of the equation… Stop inviting you because they know you can't be a part of anything like everyone else can…"

You watched her sit there, clearly depressed and still so deep in thought. You could not help but feel a consummate feeling of pity for the young girl. She was still just a teenager after all, this was supposed to be her time to blossom…You thought of her dilemma once again, it was similar to yours but not completely alike. You knew that you were not aging, and so, getting too close to anyone, figuratively, would be a disaster. But her, she had no chance physically. Arguably, you both had a point to argue over getting the cure for.

"If it wasn't for Bobby, they wouldn't invite me anywhere I bet…" She spoke again. You looked at Bobby one more time and put the puzzle together,

"You and Bobby together?" You asked.

"Yeah. We've been together for a while now…" She explained.

"So, how do you go about…Things…" You called it crudely. She wiped the hair out of her eyes and took in a deep breath, sounding like she really had something to prove to you.

"Well, we're working on it." She said nodding, her expression avid. Your stomach lurched. The sympathy within you had stirred tremendously with the hopeful aura she has just displayed. You smiled at her, humouring her spirit, and slightly admiring Bobby for his efforts as well. 'Good man.' You thought to yourself, trying to abolish the thought of the ridiculous gocker that you had met earlier.

"I just told him about the cure, while you were reading…"

"And what does he think?" You asked curiously.

"He doesn't like it. Not one bit." She finished.

"Well, this is about you, not him." You reminded her, raising an eyebrow. You realised in an instant that assuming that she was doing it for a boy was stupid. Bobby told her that he didn't like the idea.

"I know that." She said looking in his direction again, "I just feel like I need to do this for me…I want to be able to touch people Anne." You starred at her for a moment contemplating what she had just said. 'I want to be able to touch people…' You ran the words through your head. It was not an unusual request, in fact, it was human nature. You could not imagine being isolated like her, unable to touch people at all. So much of your regular life would be taken away from you. Life, opportunities, love. If you were her, you would get it. "Do you know where you stand yet?" She asked.

You opened your mouth but did not answer; she had caught you off guard. "I…Well, I haven't uhm…I don't know." You blurted out. "I haven't thought about it, well, I mean, I have thought about it, but I don't know yet. I just don't know. Storm made a point in there that I won't soon forget…And I'm not the type of person to interfere with what you're born with. I hate risks…" You admitted.

She nodded and continued to look at you, "I wonder what the other think." You asked out loud.

"The others?" She asked.

"You know, all the other people at this school. I want to know what Logan thinks, and Kurt. Even Remy's perspective might be interesting." You smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed with you. You starred up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 11:00pm.

"I think you should sleep on it." You said to her. "As for me, sleep is sounding like a pretty perfect solution." You said, standing up and grabbing your books.

"Alright." She said standing with you. "You might be right." She finished. "Night Bobby!" She yelled to him as she stood in the doorway. He waved and called good bye back to the both of you. The trip upstairs was mostly silent, and you watched as she continued to engulf herself in the idea of being mutant free. Never had there been a person more opposed to the burden of power…

"Well this is my stop." She remarked as you easily recognised the room and corridor.

"Before you go, do you know if there's a place where I can have a shower on my floor? That's C22?" You asked.

"Yes, its always down the hall, it's the very last door on the floor." She said pointing, "See, there's ours." You turned your head to see a noticeably black door at the end of the hall. "Towels are in there."

"Thanks Rogue. For everything I mean. I'll get these clothes back to you, I promise." You finished, beginning to walk back in the direction of the stairs.

"It's not a problem." She called back, "I'll see you tomorrow?" You turned around and smiled as her, confirming her question. Then, she disappeared behind her door.

You continued to walk until you found yourself on the third floor, straight ahead, you could see the designated bathroom, just as Rogue had said. You rubbed your temples with your index and middle finger as you walked. "Thank God, it's over." You remarked as you opened the door.

It was blessedly clean. Just the way you like your public rest rooms to be. The floors were marble and there were five, beautifully private showers to choose from. You grabbed a towel from the linen closet within and began to undress, slipping into the comforting steam which seemed to welcome you better then anyone else today ever could. You remained there thought of nothing but the warm water.

Once you were done, you wrapped your towel around yourself and glanced uselessly towards the mirrors which were completely fogged. You bent down to collect your clothes and started towards your room, hoping that no one would catch you. You knew that if you were going to live here, eventually, someone would catch you coming out of the shower and going to your room. The odds were just so inevitably against you. However, you hopped that on this day, you could avoid anyone, and peacefully make it to your room undetected.

You opened the door quickly, and came to realise that there was no one to speak of roaming the halls. You quickly dashed into your room and closed the door, letting yourself breath again.

You folded Rogues clothes and placed them on the bed neatly. When you looked up, let out a breath of air. There sitting on the dresser were pictures. Pictures that belonged to you. Trinkets of every kind that you owned and had left back in Toronto…Everything had come. You walked over to your drawers and opened them slowly. To your delight, everything was there. Folded even more neatly than they had been when you left them. You closed your eyes and fell onto your bed, your hair still soaking wet and dripping down your body. 'Today was insane…' You thought. You thought of Logan, Remy, Kurt, Rogue, Storm, The Professor, Dr. McCoy- there were too many…You thought of the supposed cure...Too much was happening at once. In the time span of a small day you had managed to plunge yourself into dozens of situations. The least of which you wanted to deal with being your powers. Everyone was nice today. But why? Logic told you it was because you were knew, but the ever more powerful insecurity told you it was because of your mutation. The mutation that screamed entitlement…'Everyone thinks you are someone you're not.' You thought. You sat up immediately, needing to change your mood quickly, or else, suffer the impending doom of yet another anxiety attack. Your mind played games with you all the time. Making you feel helpless, confused, afraid…You stared into the mirror and tried to focus on something else. The hypnosis of your looks and the mirror were into helping. Could you not even do that? Look into a mirror without quivering. 'Pathetic…' You thought of yourself. You put your head down and winced, letting your towel fall to your ankles. Slowly you looked up again, and gazed upon your body. The disgustingly flawless display made you feel ill. How you loathed it. You looked perfect, and it ate away at you every day of your life. When you walked down the street people looked at you with a kind of adoration, the kind that came along with all good looking people you supposed….People would stare and think about how upstanding you life must be in comparison to their own…How the incredible beauty that you possessed was obviously connected to a lifestyle that was equally as impressive. People expected a lot from you...

How disappointed would they be with you, if the knew how truly uneventful you really were. Your talents were plentiful, sure. But none were perfect. A Jack of all trades and master of none is how you would describe yourself at best. You were boring beyond belief, hiding pitifully behind a pretty pair of eyes. Hiding…

You contemplated the day you had, 'If they could see right through me…." You thought., 'If they knew what I really was…'

Everyone seemed to have an excuse for your insecurity. Kurt came to mind instantly. His explanation of how your life was anything but boring seemed to register in you deeply. It was an ode to his kindness.

Why did people do that? Create excuses so that their idealized image of your life and personality matched your looks. Could anyone just assume that you were a simple person.. Boring. You had no exciting life up until this point, and your actions today proved it. You looked over your shoulder to the anxiety pills sitting on the table, you were a nervous wretch…A product of having all eyes on you at all times.

You were jumpy and repugnant to the persona everyone was giving you. The slightest problem made you feel devastated. Indeed, you were flawed…

You blinked. Staring at the mirror again, you turned away immediately to look for some clothes. Still, you continued rationalizing and steering yourself into a fit of depression. "Those people out there were not interested in me." You laughed under your breath, "They want someone who doesn't exist…"

Each one of them came into your head one by one, Remy. "He just wants a pretty girl..." you thought, 'well, what's wrong with that?' the hopeful part of your mind spoke up. The truth about Remy was that you enjoyed the attention he gave you. It was wonderful feeling like the centre of his world when you were around. He had the ability to make you feel like you were the only women in the room. But then again, his hypnotic charm was a factor that you had to understand as well. You feared that with him…All that there was to look forward to was a one night stand. Besides, according to Rogue, Gambit was a cheat, and proved to be exactly what his name implied. He probably hit on everyone. It was no triumph to be wanted by him…You were the new girl around. The infatuation would last long, you concluded.

Kurt, "he was sure that I was someone that I wasn't…" You said out loud. "He was just being nice…He was nice…." You continued.

But Logan…You stopped searching for your clothes and sat on your bed, still soaked and bare. What was there to say really? Logan was a man alright, or an animal. Surely, in a way, he was doing the same thing as Remy. He liked the way you looked. 'But isn't that how it always starts?' You argued with yourself. Logan might have not been like Remy for the sheer reason that you and Logan had whole conversations that day. Not always banter, or flirtatious intrigues (thought those were there too). He liked your personality. You humour. The fact that you were a good girl… As he so shrewdly put it. You gripped your head and began to massage your temples yet again.

'Why does this matter?' You questioned yourself, 'give it a week…They'll all be bored by then…Besides, I came here to help my grandmother…Not to join the mutant dating service…'

Knock.

Knock.

You jumped off the bed frantically and ran into your door, pressing it closed with your shoulder, your body still unclothed.

"Who is it?" You asked, your heart beginning to increase. This time strangely not in fear, but in anticipation… Maybe it was…

"It's Remy."

You stood there for a moment starring at the floor in a daze. 'Remy.' You thought. You couldn't put your finger on it completely, but you were contemplating that what you felt might have been…disappointment?

You could feel him grasping the doorknob and turning it. Stronger then yourself, he managed to prop open the door just a crack. You pushed back.

"Uh…Remy," You panicked, forgetting that you had absently not responded to him after your inquiry. You leaned your body harder against the door and placed your hand on your temple again. "Stop pressing on the door!" You yelled.

"Why?"

You let out a breath of air, my, he was being persistent. A large leap from the understanding, patient man that had waited outside your door whilst you were having a panic attack.

Flabbergasted, and lowering your right arm in defeat and lack of a much needed lie, you told the truth: "I'm not dressed." You said reluctantly.

His pushing stopped, but he did not move his foot from its door propping position. "I don't mind." He called back immodestly.

You let out a barely audible coquettish laugh, pausing again….After a few seconds you shook your head, outraged by your own reaction to his comment: How stupid were you being right now? And did you just smile? 'Urgh crap…I'm flirting…' you concluded. Remy was too good looking for your own good. You knew he was trouble, and still you humoured your instinct to want to titillate with his lascivious persona…

You reached your left leg slightly and grabbed your towel which you had left. Dragging it with your feet towards you, still holding the door as closed as possible. As it got nearer to you- you grabbed it from the floor and wrapped it around your body. You opened the door, just enough to expose your collar bone, face, and regrettably soaking wet hair.

He was standing there now, in a purple dress shirt, his hand propped on the door knob. "Yes?" You asked him, leaning to the right so that he would not get a look of the water leaking down your arms and shoulders.

"Just checkin' up on ya' petit." He said. You looked him up and down once, purposely trying to look suspicious. "I can do that can't I?" He asked.

You took in a deep breath, "Well…" You paused letting out an involuntary breath of air, "Yes. Yes you can- but could this not have waited until I put some clothes on?" You accused boldly, looking away in exasperation.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and leaned in close to your face. Startled by his advance, you jumped leaned away quickly- looking painfully inexperienced.

He smiled at your reaction, looking pleased with himself. "Like I said, just checking up." He finished, taking the door out of your hands and closing it for you. You stood there for a moment wondering what exactly had just happened…

You let out a breath of air, completely humiliated.

He had gotten, close. Very close. And in your recoil you knew that you must have appeared foolish. Surely, now he wanted to laugh at you out right. Who's to say that he wasn't already laughing as he walked down the hall. "Who cares what he thinks." You said out loud, rushing to dry yourself off and get clothes on.

As you pulled your pyjama top over your head in haste you wondered… 'If I don't care what he thinks then why am I scrambling to get dressed so that I can go out there and stop him…Talk to him again…'

**Hope you guys liked it! Another long one I know- don't get too used to it :P If you have any questions/comments, feel free to message me at any time.**

**Facebook fan page: Type in the search bar: "When You Were Young: An X-Men Story By: Prosati"**

**Hope to see you there :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Just a Number

If you're a fan- joint our facebook page!!!! (all info is back in chapter 7)

Enjoy!

"Urgh!" You grunted, angered with yourself and with your cursed infatuation with him. "What the hell!" You said to yourself, still upset. "What am I thinking, Gambit!" You cringed at the name, "Urgh, now he's got me calling him Gambit…Christ…." You said again under your breath.

You allowed your shoulder to lazily come down from their tense position, holding your hands out in a stopping motion. You drew a breath, "This….Is…..Insanity…." You rationalized, dropping your hands roughly and slowly putting on the rest of your clothes. "Absolute bullshit…" You continued under your breath.

You turned your towel around and wrapped it in your hair- rubbing out the remainder of the water. It remained damp as you laid yourself down on the bed. "He is something else..." You said again shaking your head, trying earnestly not to think of him anymore.

You blinked once, feeling the ever growing cold water on your pillow. You blinked twice, and it seemed to bother you less and less. Then, finally; sleep claimed you….

***

Hours passed, but it felt more like seconds…You opened your eyes to reveal yourself in a cold sweat. Your heart beating insanely out of its ordinary rhythm—even for your typical anxiety attack. You sat up completely and wiped your brow three times over. More sweat coming each time….A knock at the door induced, and before you could speak….

Speak….You could not.

You opened your mouth, but nothing was coming out. Not a sound. It felt as though you're vocal cords had been stripped from your body and all you could muster was a pathetic squeal. The door opened, and a figure approached you in the darkness, slowly and cautiously making its way to your bed. You tried to scream, but the more you tried, the more difficult it got- your body had an agonizing tingling sensation all over, the same one you get upon having a limb fall asleep. You kicked your blankets down in your panic and backed yourself against your headboard. You waited there, your panicked body set from stun to kill… The window to your left allowed for a small cascade of light to fall upon your intruder, once they made a few more advances. You waited.

Then, slowly, you watched, from the legs to the upper torso. First, dark wash jeans- then the bright reflection of a white undershirt. The shadows of his face seemed to drape beautifully over his devastating features…..

'Logan!' You thought in agony. 'NO, NO STAY AWAY…'

"Hey, is everything alright? I thought I heard something." He said in alarm, continuing to walk closer. You shook your head dramatically and suspended your arms, telling him to stop. "What are you doing?" He asked, this time quickly striding over to your bed and sitting on the side, grabbing your arms, "I'm immune to you!" He yelled shaking you slightly.

You seized up. Scared to the point of no return. You watched him for a few seconds, his face growing increasingly pale. You wanted to yell and scream, 'LET GO!!!!!" You thought.

He shook his head one way, and coming back, he opened his mouth in pain, wincing. His grip on you faltered. And he fell to the ground.

Technically dead.

You watched as he fell onto you, his body was extremely heavy. You wriggled your way out and panicked still as you watched him lie there lifelessly. You wanted to touch him again, shake him awake, but you dared not put your hands on him again. 'LOGAN!!!!' You thought. He did not awaken.

Still you waited, screaming his name inside your head at the top of you lungs, wondering all the while, when someone, anyone would come to the rescue. What you wouldn't give now for Remy's presence…. 'HELP- HELP HIM!!!! SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!' You continued to think, your mouth still not letting anything happen. More seconds passed, and still nothing.

You had killed him.

You had killed Logan.

***

"FUCK!" You yelled out loud. Your body in the upright position. It was now completely dark, and your eyes remained open and watery as you looked around the room, mouth open wide and sweat everywhere. "WHAT THE FUCK!" You yelped again. "AHH, I CAN SPEAK!" You yelled clamping your hands to your mouth…. "OMG LOGAN!" You yelled again, jumping out of bed and looking around the room. "Oh hell…." You said releasing a giant breath of air. "I was dreaming…." You ran over to your pills immediately and swallowed one. "Oh thank you God!!! I was dreaming…." You sat there shaking for a few seconds, remembering every last detail of your dream to the tea. Over and over again, you thought of it. Rationalizing.

"It was dark…And I left the light on…" You whispered to yourself looking around, shaking, "He came in…And I killed him…I killed him…." You repeated. You knew that was had just transpired was a dream, and you also knew that by morning dreams always seemed far less severe then the night of. You might very well be laughing about this some time in the morning…Then again…Maybe not. This dream was more then the death of Logan (though that was a very large factor). This dream was a symbol for the fear you felt, the absolute chaos that would induce should you find out that the only person in the world who was immune to you…Died. It was unequivocally insane to place all your hope onto one individual. In your experience, and admittedly; there were only a few, trusting one person with that much was a mistake. Logan was not reliable. Nice to you certainly. Interested in you, most definitely. Must trust worthy; perhaps not. Logan seemed like a nice idea, perhaps for someone more faint hearted; naive... And for that matter, what did it mean that there was someone else who could withstand you? What were you trying to say?

You wracked your brain and thought of the dumbest sci-fi movies you could think of. Where there were just two humans left in the world and they were forced to repopulate. Is that what this was? You and Logan could not age…And Logan could withstand your power…He was the only one…Were you seriously suggesting that you and Logan should hook up? A man you had just met only a day ago. "STUPID!" You said to yourself angrily, and it was. It could have possibly been the most ridiculous conversation you had ever had with yourself. "The hell with this!" You said again, standing up and walking towards the door pyjamas and all. You had dry swallowed your pill in the heat of the moment- and now, covered in sweat, your recent shower was a waste of time. You wanted, no, needed a drink. Your hair was still wet as you switched off your light and made your way into the hallway in a power walk, remembering clearly where the kitchen was. You were good at retaining directions. You only needed to be shown the way once, and you would know forever.

As you picked up speed, you grew increasingly uncomfortable with the wet stains your hair was leaving all down your back. You reached the elevator, and impatiently saw yourself move down the stairs. Once you were on the main floor you ran again towards the kitchen. It was calling to you now, violently.

You swung open the door and saw that the lights were on in there too. You wasted little time running to the fridge and grabbing a pitcher of water. Reaching for a glass, you clumsily almost dropped it. Your poured and drank.

After a few minutes of maintaining your poise, and starring into space, you made your way to the table to sit down, still nursing your water, cupping it in both hands. Your heart rate was back to normal now, yet the dream still ran through your mind over and over again, this time: it was more logical. You put your head on the table and closed your eyes, breathing deeply. 'Logan…'

Smack. You jumped, letting out a peep. You looked up towards the widely proped open door to see… 'Logan!' You thought frantically.

"Woah." He said, alarmed by your jump. Clearly, he was not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen. He starred at you for a moment, "Jumpy little thing aren't you." He stated, his eyebrows linked. He starred at you again, your face still fixated and wide eyed. "You're shaking. Are you alright?" He asked, coming completely, his 'game face' on. This face, was of course, the one that Logan coyly disguised as anger.

Your body moved now with little control. Standing up and making its own way over to Logan. He stepped forward to meet you half way. Obviously alarmed and worried about your sudden advancement. You could not think, and what you did might perhaps have been prevented had you been under better circumstances, "Logan I…" You began to tear up slightly, "I can't believe you're here. Rogue said that you might be gone…And I had this dream-" you began to whimper spastically. Nervously.

"Hey- hey," He said grabbing your shoulders just as he had done in your dream. "Rogue said I was leaving?" He asked confused.

"Yes. She said that when you spoke to the professor you never stuck around long after. URGH, and I had this dream. Oh my God, it was awful! You came into my room and I was panicking- you touched me, and I KILLED YOU! I killed you and you never got back up!!!" You continued.

"It was just a dream Anne." He repeated to you, this time placing his hands to the side of your face forcefully. You pulled away out of instinct, but he insisted….

He locked onto your eyes and did not break the hold of his hands on your face. "I thought I killed you." You surrendered to his grasp, but you did not surrender your fear.

"Not likely." He said in a painfully blunt manner. "It was just a dream, and I'm not going anywhere." He said flatly looking at you from the top of his eyes. "Go that?" He asked, with every intention of receiving an answer.

"Yeah…" you said letting out a breath of air again. He was there, he was holding you, And he wasn't going anywhere. Three assurances that eased your burden greatly, "Yeah, I get it…" You said again gently.

He let you go, his hand hesitantly moving away from your face. "Are you like this a lot?" He asked moving away from you slowly, towards the soda cabinet. There it was again, people being amazed by your less than perfect life…

"Yeah…" You admitted. "I have serious anxiety so,…" you trailed off to no immediate end. He didn't say anything, he merely turned down his lip and nodded.

"We all have our own crap to deal with I guess." He rationalized, grabbing a root beer from the cabinet again and sitting down at the elevated bar table. You didn't respond, you stood up still, watching him. "Something must have set you off." He concluded, taking a sip from the bottle and starring at you. He looked at you from the top of his eyes, "Maybe that cure conversation?"

He was wrong about the trigger, as most people who didn't have anxiety were always wrong about that kind of thing. But, the cure was something that you wanted to discuss.

"I don't know if that set me off." You decided to say, "But I'd sure like to know where you stand. You were pretty quiet in that office-"

"From one mutant to another," He cut you off, "I'm never letting any doctor, slash government scientist come near me again. I don't need them." He answered in his typical cantankerous form. You pondered his answer for a moment.

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it." He said again rudely. Had it been anyone else, you may have perceived the comment to be offensive. But you had become fully aware of how Logan operated in terms of etiquette. He clearly not interested in the conversation you were pushing. Logan was a mystery. One minute, consoling you, the next, pushing you away. "You thinking about getting it?" He asked, turning the subject onto you.

"I haven't decided yet." You said uncertainly. He gave you his token once over with his eyes.

You thought about how he was speaking now, and you thought even further about how much you wanted to ask him this question before. Now was the time to talk about it…Now, or never.

"Logan," He looked at you from the bottom of his eyes as he took another sip from the bottle. He was unnerving when he did that…You couldn't tell why, "How old are you?" It came out so bluntly, not at all how you intended… "Whaa," You stuttered ridiculously, amusing him. He put down the beer and, you watched him rotate it slowly with his right hand. Once in a while looking up with the faintest smirk, watching you squirm, "What I mean to say, of course is…" You sighed, trying to save yourself, "I'm only twenty four. I stopped ageing when I was twenty, doctors did tests…They say I can't be any older then that. I don't know much more, but I know that when I get the chance I'm going to ask the professor how long I have…" You trailed off, very un-optimistic about your technique. Logan wouldn't share his life story just because someone else shared theirs first. He didn't care.

You watched him, and he continued to look at his bottle, still smirking, and looking away from you. "Why does it matter?" He asked, finally looking up. "I look to old for you?" He said smiling now with his mouth closed. You sat up straight, abashed, and began to blush, that was not why you were asking at all.

"Oh…No- Logan…" He watched you and continued smiling. "That's not why I'm asking I swear." You told him, keeping an unnecessarily serious face. "You don't look like you could be more than thirty. Thirty five at the most, and that's pushing it."

He folded his arms and starred at you, leaning in his chair. "I reckon I'm about the age you just said- body wise. But I have no real way of knowing how old I really am." You looked at him, shocked. "I've been about the same age for close to thirty years now."

Your eyes widened at the idea. An older man would not begin to describe him to a curious array from friends, if you had any. If Logan had been about that age for thirty years, who knows how old he really was?...It became obvious to you then that perhaps Logan and you had less in common than you previously thought. A few moments ago you were sure that only a few years separated you two… You're mutations in terms of aging were similar. It had never occurred to you that he might very well be much older….But he already had a countless amount of years on you…

He still smirked. It was as though he was enjoying this. Or perhaps, just interested in your reaction. You took in an involuntary deep breath. "You alright?" He asked. "It's just a number. When you age this slowly, you're going to realize that it's just a number." He said, sensibly.

It was true, if you live for an extraordinary amount of time, could you really begin to count people as unequal because they were younger- technically? He leaned in on his elbows.

"You're lucky. You don't have any siblings. Hardly any family…You'll be fine." He said.

"I have my grandmother…" You reminded him.

"Yeah, but- let's face it. Grandparent's are supposed to die before their grandchildren. It's the natural order of things." He said back to you. "What exactly is wrong with her anyways?"

"Just this disease. You've probably never heard of it."

"She take care of you when you were a kid of something?" He asked.

"No. She wasn't really in my life. She got sick early on…Before I got the chance to get to know her." You finished, nodding. He nodded too, and unfolded his arms. "And you would stop your life to take care of a women who never took care of you?" He asked finally; causing you to blink. He was the first person who had ever questioned your loyalty to your own grandmother.

"She would do the same for me." You answered.

"You sure?" He countered, again, his rude personality shining through. You took a moment this time, letting your answer come to you...And you told the truth.

"No." You began, smiling at him. He didn't answer, he merely leaned back into his seat and starred back at you. Perhaps impressed by your honesty. After he finished off his root beer, he stood up.

"You tired?" He asked suddenly.

"Not really." You admitted.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said striding towards the door confidently. You shook your head, and turned your body around still sitting,

"Go? Go where?" You asked. He didn't look back, he merely spoke as he continued to walk out the door.

"For a ride." He said, his words sounding like they emerged from a smile.

You blinked. 'Oh God....' You thought frantically...

You got up from your seat, as you saw the door close, you ran towards, the butterflies in your stomach taking flight. Once you emerged from the kitchen, you caught sight of him still quite a ways ahead of you, "Let's see if we can't shake off a bit of that good girl mentality." He called back one last time.

**Feel free to message me at any times guys!!!! Peace Out!!!! **


	10. Chapter 9 The Ride

**Hey all, I know, I know it's been a while, and I also now that it's a short one. Hang in there. I'l be out with a longer one soon enough. Thanks for being patient guys!**

"Logan!" You called out to him in a violent whisper, giving the rest of the sleeping residents the benefit that he did not. "Logan what do you mean a ride?!" You called out as you continued to run after him. He swung open a door at the far end of the hallway and disappeared behind it. As you made your way over, you contemplated the plan that he would have for you. You had a hunch of what he meant by ride. He was going to take you for a ride on his motorcycle, your concern rested souly on the good that he was going to make on his threat.

You reached for the door and disappeared behind it as he had done. Immediately you felt the cold. Wearing only an old T-shirt and high fitted shorts you could feel the humidity and wet cold of the dank garage. As you travelled further in you noticed the wide variety of nice looking cars surrounding you. As you decided which you liked best by colour and shape (you knew next to nothing about cars), you began to wrap your arms around your body for warmth.

"Cold?"

You jumped yet again, but upon your quick recognition of the voice who called to you, your settled down.

Logan was standing next to a large motorcycle, laughing at your recent jumpy attitude. "Yeah" You answered him, striving to cover up your last infraction. "Here" He yelled throwing you a thick leather jacket that he had intended to wear. As he mounted the cycle he revved the engine, and you jumped again. Once you pulled the jacket on, you could feel it's weight weighing you down significantly. You struggled to put it on and as you did it became hilariously obvious that it was two sides too big. He looked up and, laughed out right. "It uh...It suits you." He mocked, throwing up one of his hands. You were about to retaliate when he signalled for you to come over, a smug smile still playing on his face.

He grabbed your collar and puled it up for a second, relieving you from the weight. As he removed some of the heavily unnecessary buckles, it became obvious that it was a lost cause. You watched him, carefully as he played with your zipper. His stiff hair neglecting to fall into his face. He really was good looking and...

You shook your head. "Logan?" You began, finding the need to speak and create a distraction for yourself. "What about you?" You asked, referring to his lack of jacket.

"I got thicker skin." He reminded you. You smiled at his joke, it was silly question to ask anyway, he could walk away from anything... "Alright." He began turning around and revving the engine again, this time much louder.

"You're going to wake up the whole mansion!" You warned him. He ignored your comment signalled for you to jump on behind him, with his chin. You gave the bike a once over and bit your lip...

"Common." He pressured. Slowly, you swung your leg over the bike and allowed yourself to become positioned. Very awkwardly, you placed your hands on Logan's shoulders, and entire 10 inches in between your bodies...

Logan did not speak, though you could see that he had hung his head down in exasperation. You realized in that second that you were doing something very noticeably wrong...

"Hey," He began, turning his head slightly to the side, so that you could hear him better, "Were you planning on staying on this thing the entire time?" He warned, with an undertone of mocking.

"Yes, why?" You snapped, slightly irritated by his tone.

"Well," He started, grabbing both your arms from behind him and bring them tightly around his body, "then you're going to have to get a little closer." He continued to yell back. As he held your arms in place, your pelvis began to slide across the leather seat involuntarily, until you were quite literally budded up against his body. No room for any air in-between. You let out a breath of air and you could feel the heat rising into your ears and cheeks. As he released his grip on you, your heat level did not get any less unbearable. He revved the engine again, and you could think of nothing else but your proximity. You wondered if he was enjoying himself... If he had thought this through...

The hell with the motorcycle ride, the one you were on right now bared little resemblance to the one that you were feeling in your stomach.

The engine revved one last time, and the vehicle took off like a shot, much too quickly sending your head into the whiplash falter. If it was humanly possible your grip increased around Logan, and the firmness of his body became an asset and an enjoyment... His abdomen flexed mercilessly, and you could feel his tough, toned body beneath his paper thin tank top. You winced, and tried to think of something else, but all seemed to be a vicious circle... The wind running crazily through your hair and along your face, your body pressed up against his, and your shamelessly increasing grip each time any of it happened. It was pure insanity, pure, unadulterated anarchy...And yet, strangely...

Pleasant...

Through the constant busy, worried, jumpy, moments that you had had over these last few days, nothing could have prepared your for this ride. The twirl in your stomach was not from worry, but from joy. The pleasure of having nothing to worry about as the wind took you beyond any moment in time and space that you could have gone on your own.

In that moment, you felt...Free. You didn't have to live with the burden of living forever, or the worried, ever lurking shadow of your grandmothers health. There was no work, no mutant powers, and certainly no Remy LeBeau... You laughed slightly as your last conclusion. The fact that Remy was visiting your thoughts at all was all to strange... Was visiting your room tonight not enough? Now he would invade your head while you were with Logan...

You shook your head again, so much shaking... You began to think of Logan again. The whiplash was not only physical now...You tried think of the feelings of freedom again. And you found them. Logan perhaps was in tune with these feeling as well. This, in your opinion was why you thought he brought you on this ride. In small fragments, none matching up the same way as your own; Logan knew what you were feeling. He knew what you were going through.

True, that while you rode on that bike, nothing was going to touch you. Nothing excluding him of course... Though, somehow, Logan's touch seemed like something that you had no intention of complaining about... Logan's touch was warm, and safe, and...

Suddenly, the noise of sirens broke the delicate world that you had found yourself in, and the wind began to leave your hair as Logan slowed down. Once your reached a stop, you found yourself slowly regaining the weight of the world that you had left behind not long ago.

"Shit." Logan said out loud, "Damn cops." He whispered.

"Now what?" You called to him.

"Just let me do the talking." He began. The door of the cop car closed and you could hear the weighted footsteps of an officer approaching. You sealed your mouth shut for the time being.

"Officer." Logan spat in greeting, his attitude already beginning to show. Your thoughts raced...'Urgh....Here we go again...He's going to get us thrown in jail with that attitude...'

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going back there." The man began, his ticket pad coming out simultaneously.

"Yup." Logan answered calmly.

The cop took a step foward and leaned in,"You were going 120 in an 80 zone." The cop replied, this time with a slightly more irritant tone, getting into Logan's personal space significantly. You stood up perfectly straight in disturbing awe. The man was close. Strangely close.

"Hey," Logan, remarked back rudely, "I'm all about the law bub but if you're thinkin' that I'm going to bargain my way out of a ticket by blowing you then you got another thing coming'." Your eyes widened and you fought the urge to slap Logan upside the head. Was he insane?...Yes you admit that the officer got strangely close to his face....But still. He was the law, he could take you in if he wanted to...

The officer laughed under his breath and backed away, "Oh that's funny." He said, sounding as though he was mocking him. "That's real funny. I tell you what, you're such a comedian that I'm not even going to take you in for not putting on a helmet. But you're little, uh...Girl friend on the other hand." He laughed, taking out his handcuffs, and grabbing your wrist roughly.

"Logan!" You screamed, as he handled you as indelicately as possible. You could feel the anxiety building up inside you, and your panic filled the air. He practically strangled your wrists and managed to get a cuff onto one of your hands. You winced from the pain and became aware that the man you were dealing with was devilishly crooked... Something wasn't adding up.

In seconds, with little more than a peep from Logan, you heard the unmistakable sound of his claws erupting from his knuckles, and in mere seconds, you could no longer feel the force of the man on your wrists. You grasped your right wrist from the pain and looked over to see that Logan had dealt with the situation. The man laid on the floor, not appearing worried, but rather...Strangely pleased to see Logan stirred. He stood up and straightened himself out. Logan took a step forward with his claws bared, "You want another?" He seethed.

The cop did not answer him, instead he made a cruel smirk and turned his heel back to his car. The engine began and he drove away. Just like that...

You could see from Logan's profile that his face was mangled and confused beyond reason. He was lost. "What- the - hell- was- that?!" He yelled, not to you directly, but to the heavens. "Damn, cops, think they own the God damn world." He mumbled as he approached you. He stormed over to you his hand extended.

You hesitantly showed him your wrist, and he took hold of it. He examined the painful looking red marks that the man head left. And your hand was beginning to turn black at the fingertips again, a typical sign of fear and lack of circulation for you. "You alright?" He asked sternly with an undertone of worry, looking at your face quickly.

"Yeah... It's fine Logan- they turn black when I'm nervous sometimes. ." You tried to rationalize, letting out a breath of air. Truthfully, you knew no real way to answer him. He seemed angry, and you didn't want to further provoke him. He grew silent as he began to fiddle with the cuff further. You let out a peep from a painful gingle that he had just induced.

He stopped, and looked you once over. "Sorry." He said letting out a breath of air. He extended his hand and released one of his claws, he took it to your wrist and sliced away at the metal with ease.

Upon finishing he mounted his bike without looking back, as you followed slowly behind you walked over to his side. He noticed you right away, and looked up, "What was that Logan?" You asked, deciding that it was better to ask now rather than later.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't know."

"He just left...Just like that... Did you know him maybe?"

"No. No I didn't know him. He was just some fag." He said sounding especially ignorant. It was silent again for a few seconds then he piped up. "He smelled funny though...Like...Women's perfume."

"Hrm..." You began, "You sure that you weren't smelling me?" You reminded him, "Women's perfume, that's a pretty strange sent for a man...Even if he was...Well you know..."

"No." He said flatly. "No, it wasn't you. It was different...Familiar." He trailed off. You raised an eyebrow.

'Familiar...' You thought.

**Thanks all. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
